


Mass Effect: The Movie

by waittherespie



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: AU - film adaptation, Akuse, Earthborn (Mass Effect), F/M, Screenplay/Script Format, Sole Survivor (Mass Effect), retelling of ME1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waittherespie/pseuds/waittherespie
Summary: With the help of a rag-tag alien crew, one human marine is sent to track down a rogue Spectre, only to discover an even darker threat lurking in space, ready to return and destroy all life in the galaxy.(Re-playing the ME trilogy made me want to see Shepard's story on the big screen, so I wrote my own film adaptation of the first game.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my interpretation of what a Mass Effect film might look like. Of course, reducing 100+ hrs of gameplay to a little more than 2 hrs of screen time means much had to be cut, including certain scenes and minor characters. Some details were changed or rearranged to better illustrate the world or direct the plot but I think the heart of the story remains intact.
> 
> And if you'd like to read the script in PDF format with page numbers and everything, [click here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/5soucis1m3rx8ab/me1_davis.pdf?dl=0).
    
    
                   EXT. THE PLANET AKUSE - NIGHT
    
                   An aircraft glides above a stepped cliffside layered with
                   metal buildings. 
    
                   Some structures cantilever from the rock. Others stand with
                   the help of steel beams. Walkways connect each level.
    
                   SUPERIMPOSE: "Akuse - a Batarian Mining Colony"
    
                                       PILOT (V.O.)
                             I have visuals on all teams. Delta
                             Team is entering the upper west
                             building.
    
                                       CAPTAIN ANDERSON (V.O.)
                             Good, now get out of range. If the
                             batarians realize they've got human
                             infiltration squads --
    
                                       PILOT (V.O.)
                             Not going to let that happen, sir.
    
    
    
                   INT. LAB BUILDING - NIGHT
    
                   Four human SOLDIERS (two male, two female) and a male SQUAD
                   LEADER sneak through a dimly lit hall. Their flashlights
                   shine over door signs written in a strange language.
    
                   A figure reaches out from the shadows and snatches the last
                   in the group, Female Solder #1, covering her mouth. It's a
                   BATARIAN GUARD holding a pistol to her head.
    
                                       BATARIAN GUARD
                             Filthy humans.
    
                   The soldiers draw their weapons.
    
                                       SQUAD LEADER
                             You know why we're here. We only
                             want the scientist. We don't want to
                             hurt anyone.
    
                   Without warning, Male Soldier #1 pops up from behind and 
                   grips the batarian's wrist. He drops the gun. The woman
                   wrenches free.
    
                   The leader plows forward, pinning the batarian to the wall 
                   with his left arm and pressing a gun to the man’s stomach.
    
                                       SQUAD LEADER
                             You want to get out of this alive?
                             Tell us where you're keeping her.
    
                                       BATARIAN GUARD
                             Fine. I don't care about that crazy
                             bitch anyway. Door on the left at
                             the end of the hall. Now can we just
                             forget about this little incident?
    
                   The leader holsters his weapon, then, in a split second,
                   reaches up and twists the batarian's neck, severing the man's
                   spine instantly. His body hits the ground with a thud.
    
                                       MALE SOLDIER #1
                             Was that really necessary?
    
                                       SQUAD LEADER
                             Shhh!
    
                   The leader guides the team farther down the hall.
    
    
    
                   INT. LAB ROOM - NIGHT
    
                   A human SCIENTIST types furiously on a keyboard while
                   mumbling nonsense. 
    
                   She snatches a small DATA DISC from the computer, feels it
                   with her fingertips, and stashes it in an unseen pocket right
                   as the squad BURSTS through the door.
    
                   She slumps to the floor as they surround her, guns drawn.
    
                   Her hand reaches to a button on the wall, sounding an ALARM.
    
                                       SQUAD LEADER
                             Grab her!
    
                   Male Soldier #2 hoists the scientist over his shoulder. She
                   mutters gibberish but otherwise doesn't protest.
    
    
    
                   INT. LAB BUILDING - NIGHT
    
                   The group flees down another hall, chased by armed BATARIAN
                   SOLDIERS.
    
                   A BULLET hits Male Soldier #1 in the back of the neck and he
                   falls forward. 
    
                   Female Soldier #1 runs back to him but her comrade pulls her
                   away.
    
                                       FEMALE SOLDIER #2
                             We have to go!
    
    
    
                   EXT. AKUSE - NIGHT
    
                   Sticking to the shadows, the team moves between buildings.
    
                                       SQUAD LEADER
                                 (into his radio)
                             Bravo team, come in. This is Delta.
                             Alpha team? Where are they?
    
                   The ground below them RUMBLES for a moment.
    
                                       FEMALE SOLDIER #1 
                             Whoa, what was that?
    
                                       MALE SOLDIER #2
                             Earthquake? Do they have those here?
    
                                       SQUAD LEADER
                             I don't know but we're not stopping.
                             Let's get to the extraction point.
    
                   More RUMBLING. The scientist giggles.
    
                                       MALE SOLDIER #2
                             Hey, you're from California, right? 
                             Does this feel like an earthquake to
                             you?
    
                                       FEMALE SOLDIER #2
                             Yeah, but --
    
                   The ground shifts and cracks until a GIANT WORM MONSTER
                   erupts out of the rock!
    
                                       SQUAD LEADER
                             Thresher maw!
    
                   They run for their lives as the maw slithers over the earth,
                   smashing into buildings.
    
                   It disappears below then BOLTS up out of the ground, wrapping
                   its jaws around Female Soldier #1. 
    
                   She drops her supply bag before the maw swallows her whole.
                   It dives back underground.
    
                   The other female soldier slides to the bag, rummaging through
                   it when the maw emerges from the depths, SCREECHING. 
    
                   She tosses a GRENADE into its open mouth and falls backwards.
                   The maw extends over to snatch her when - BOOM. It explodes
                   into a gooey, sticky mess.
    
                   The remaining soldiers are safe - for the moment.
    
                   Then another "quake," but this time it's the cliff face.
                   Everything SHUDDERS, buildings slide, and the whole team
                   plummets in an avalanche of steel and debris...
    
                   They land on the roof of a lower building. As the dust
                   settles the squad leader finds Male Soldier #2 dead - impaled
                   by a beam.
    
                   Meanwhile, the surviving female soldier spots the scientist
                   laying limp nearby. Blood flows from the woman's scalp. She
                   stares intently, deliberately at the soldier.
    
                                       FEMALE SOLDIER #2
                                 (to the squad leader)
                             You should come see this.
    
                                       SCIENTIST
                                 (strained)
                             It's too late. They're coming for
                             us. Like they did before. And before
                             that. And before that...
    
                                       FEMALE SOLDIER #2
                             What do you mean "before"?
    
                                       SCIENTIST
                             They're coming to harvest us. The
                             reaping...
    
                                       SQUAD LEADER
                             Harvest who?
    
                                       SCIENTIST
                             Us. All of us. Here, this will tell
                             you where to find what you are
                             looking for.
    
                   The leader takes the data disk from her bloody hand.
    
                                       SCIENTIST
                             But it's too late. He's already
                             there. He thinks if he helps it he
                             will be spared but he's wrong. It
                             will consume him.
    
                                       SQUAD LEADER
                             Who? What are you talking about?
    
                                       SCIENTIST
                                 (almost a whisper)
                             Sovereign.
    
                   Her body goes still. The soldiers look at each other, neither
                   knowing what to make of her words.
    
                   Above them, steel SQUEAKS and the two dodge in opposite
                   directions. Falling debris crashes into the roof, leaving a
                   gap between them. The rest of the building tilts downward.
    
                                       SQUAD LEADER
                             Stay there!
    
                   With a running start, he leaps across the crevice, but his
                   added weight is enough to make the roof collapse. 
    
                                       SQUAD LEADER
                             Hold on!
    
                   They grasp each other as the structure gives way and they
                   plunge into a cloud of DUST.
    
                   VIEW FROM ABOVE
    
                                       PILOT (V.O.)
                             I can't find any of them, sir...
                             Wait, I've detected life signs --
                             but only one.
    
                                       CAPTAIN ANDERSON (V.O.)
                             Who is it?
    
                   ON THE GROUND
    
                   A soldier's arms crawl through the rubble. One hand finds the
                   body of the other solider. Reaches into a pocket. Pulls
                   something out.
    
                                       PILOT (V.O.)
                             I can't tell --
    
                                       CAPTAIN ANDERSON (V.O.)
                             Identify!
    
                   The aircraft slows to land in front of the debris pile.
    
                   The soldier's hand opens to reveal the DATA DISK, then closes
                   to form a THUMBS UP.
    
                                       PILOT (V.O.)
                             It's Shepard! I think she's ok.
    
                                       CAPTAIN ANDERSON (V.O.)
                             Thank God.
    
                   SHEPARD pulls herself from the wreckage and stumbles to the
                   aircraft.
    
                                       PILOT (V.O.)
                             Ready for extraction.
    
    
    
                   EXT. SPACE 
    
                   Flying through deep space toward an object floating far in
                   the distance...
    
                   SUPERIMPOSE: "In the year 2148, explorers on Mars discovered
                   the remains of an ancient spacefaring civilization. These
                   mysterious artifacts revealed new technologies, enabling
                   travel to the furthest stars. The basis for this incredible
                   technology was a force that controlled the very fabric of
                   space and time.
    
                   They called it the greatest discovery in human history.
    
                   The civilizations of the galaxy call it... MASS EFFECT"
    
                   ...That distant object grows into an enormous MASS RELAY with
                   a blue rotating, glowing core. 
    
                   A passenger vessel, minuscule in comparison, approaches the
                   relay. The core brightens and spins faster, then WHIPS the
                   ship off into space in a flash --
                   -- The ship appears out of nowhere in another part of space.
                   The camera zooms in through one of its windows.
    
    
    
                   INT. PASSENGER VESSEL - SPACE
    
                   A FLIGHT ATTENDANT pushes a cart through a mostly empty
                   cabin. Shepard, casually dressed in civilian clothes,
                   slouches in her aisle seat. The screen overhead plays an
                   Alliance News Network story.
    
                                       EMILY WONG (V.O.)
                             When asked about rumors of a Special
                             Ops team disseminating a modified
                             genophage formula on Tuckanka, the
                             salarian Councilor Valern had this
                             to say:
    
                                       COUNCILOR VALERN (V.O.)
                             The genophage was -- and still is --
                             the best solution to the Krogan
                             Rebellions, and since its original
                             release, it has worked exactly as
                             planned. The Salarian Union has in
                             no way attempted to alter the
                             genophage since it's inception over
                             a millennium ago.
    
                                       EMILY WONG (V.O.)
                             Emily Wong, reporting from the
                             Citadel.
    
                   Bored with the story, she picks up a paper sketchbook from
                   the empty seat next to her, flips past pencil drawings to a
                   blank page, and gazes out the window onto: 
    
    
    
                   EXT. ARCTURUS STATION - SPACE
    
                   The ship banks left toward Earth Systems Alliance HQ,
                   Arcturus Space Station. Another relay floats off in space.
    
    
    
                   INT. ARCTURUS STATION - DAY
    
                   The station bustles with SOLDIERS and CIVILIANS. Shepard
                   passes the First Contact War memorial statue on her way to a
                   reception desk.
    
                                       RECEPTIONIST
                             Name and rank?
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Lieutenant Commander Shepard, N7
                             Special Forces. I was told to report
                             immediately to Captain Ander --
    
                   With perfect timing, CAPTAIN ANDERSON appears, gives Shepard
                   a quick handshake, and leads her swiftly through the station.
    
                                       CAPTAIN ANDERSON
                             Shepard! Come with me. We've only
                             got a short time.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Sir --
    
                                       CAPTAIN ANDERSON
                             Look, I know what you're going to
                             ask. I have no idea why that
                             thresher maw was on Akuse.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Aren't those things native to
                             Tuchanka? How did one get into a
                             whole other star system?
    
                                       CAPTAIN ANDERSON
                             Grew it in a lab, maybe? Then
                             released it on Akuse. Or it escaped.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Do you think it had anything to do
                             with the scientist, Dr. Qian?
    
                                       CAPTAIN ANDERSON
                             I suspect not. In any case, the
                             mission's not over yet. But I can't
                             tell you more until we're on board.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             On board? Captain -- 
    
                   He halts in front of a broad window and faces her directly.
    
                                       CAPTAIN ANDERSON
                             What you did out there on Akuse,
                             Shepard, you're the kind of soldier
                             we need in the Alliance, in the N7
                             program, to represent humanity.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             What I "did out there" was not get
                             killed.
    
                                       CAPTAIN ANDERSON
                             Exactly, you are a survivor and
                             you'll get the job done no matter
                             what. You're dependable and I trust
                             you. Which is why you're being
                             promoted to the rank of Commander
                             and I'm making you my XO on the
                             Alliance's newest stealth ship.
    
                   They both look out at the docked NORMANDY. A crowd of HUMANS
                   and TURIANS gather at a small stage. A human SPEAKER stands
                   at a podium with a uniformed TURIAN ADMIRAL at his side.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Uh, thank you, sir, but I really
                             don't know what all this is about.
    
                   She follows Anderson down some stairs and through a door to:
    
    
    
                   EXT. ARCTURUS STATION - DOCKS - DAY
    
                                       CAPTAIN ANDERSON
                             Dr. Qian was hiding something. That
                             data you recovered showed us
                             precisely where it is. But this
                             mission requires the utmost secrecy.
                             Even the crew doesn't know what
                             we're really doing. They think we'll
                             be running stealth systems tests.
    
                   They pass the crowd.
    
                                       SPEAKER
                             The SSV Normandy shows what can be
                             accomplished when two great races
                             look past their differences and work
                             together. In the 25 years since the
                             First Contact War, we've faced
                             challenges both politically and
                             socially but I hope this ship can
                             stand as an example of how far human
                             turian relations have come.
    
                   The crowd APPLAUDS. Anderson and Shepard climb the walkway to
                   the Normandy's airlock door.
    
    
    
                   INT. NORMANDY - AIRLOCK - DAY
    
                                       CAPTAIN ANDERSON
                             We leave as soon as the dedication
                             ceremony is over. Your gear has
                             already been delivered to your
                             quarters. Take a look around, say
                             "hello" to Joker, then come find me,
                             Commander Shepard.
    
                   Anderson winks slyly. Shepard is speechless.
    
    
    
                   INT. NORMANDY - BRIDGE - DAY
    
                   The interior door opens and he exits, leaving Shepard alone
                   to gaze down the hall to the busy CIC. 
    
                                       JOKER (O.S.)
                             Hey, it's my bones that are hollow,
                             not my head. It's obvious there's
                             something going on here that the
                             Captain's not telling us. I mean,
                             what's that turian doing onboard?
    
                   Behind her is the bridge where JOKER sits at the helm. KAIDAN
                   lounges in a chair next to him, feet up, reading a tablet. 
    
                   She leans against the archway, arms crossed, observing their
                   ongoing conversation.
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             Come on, Joker. He's from the
                             Citdael, keeping an eye on the
                             Council's "investment."
    
                                       JOKER
                             That's the official story. Only an
                             idiot believes the official story...
                             Ugh, I just want this stupid
                             ceremony to be over so we can get
                             this baby into space!
    
                                       SHEPARD (O.S.)
                             So, is "Joker" your official title?
                             Seems a little misleading.
    
                   Joker spins his chair around to face this non-uniformed
                   newcomer, trying to assess who she is.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Well, it's easier than saying
                             "Flight Lieutenant Jeffrey Moreau."
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             And it fits your winning
                             personality.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Have any idea where we're going?
    
                   He spins back around and presses buttons on the controls.
    
                                       JOKER
                             No, they're keeping it hush-hush.
    
                   Kaidan glances at Shepard out of the corner of his eye,
                   sizing her up.
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             Hey, you think we might do a tour of
                             Earth later? You know, show off the
                             pretty new space ship?
    
                                       JOKER
                             Not sure, but I wouldn't mind a
                             little shore leave on a real shore,
                             with some water, and sand and non
                             circulated air. How long's it been
                             since you were on Earth, Kaidan?
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             Three months, but to my mom it might
                             as well be thirty years. When were
                             you last home?
    
                                       JOKER
                             I grew up on Arcturus Station.
                             Earth's not really home for me.
    
                   He looks up at Shep's reflection in the glass.
    
                                       JOKER
                             What about you? When's the last time
                             you've seen Earth?
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Nine years.
    
                   A moment of awkward silence then a BEEP from the comm system.
    
                                       CAPTAIN ANDERSON (V.O.)
                             Joker, is Commander Shepard up there
                             with you?
    
                                       JOKER
                                 (looking back)
                             Uh...
    
                                       CAPTAIN ANDERSON (V.O.)
                             Tell the new XO I need to see her in
                             the Comm Room for a debriefing.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Right away, sir.
    
                   The guys straighten up when they make the connection. Joker
                   mutters something under his breath. Shep tries not to smile. 
    
                   She turns to head down the hall but pauses, unsure where to
                   go. Kaidan hops out of his seat to guide her.
    
    
    
                   INT. NORMANDY - CIC - DAY
    
                   CREW MEMBERS man their stations, chatting excitedly with each
                   other, waiting for the ceremony to end. 
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             Follow me, Commander. You really
                             shouldn't worry about Joker's
                             attitude. He's just trying to make
                             up for his disease with sarcasm.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Disease? Is he contagious?
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             Oh, no, no! He's got Vrolik
                             Syndrome, brittle bone disease.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             So? He's flying a frigate not
                             fighting a krogan.
    
                                       KAIDAN
                                 (with a chuckle)
                             That's what I said! But seriously,
                             he's the best pilot in the fleet.
                             Don't tell him I told you that,
                             though. I don't want it going to his
                             head.
    
                   Shepard and Kaidan pass the GALAXY MAP in the center of the
                   CIC before stopping in front of the Comm Room door.
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             Commander, I wanted to say I'm sorry
                             about Akuse. I don't know the
                             details, just that you lost some
                             good people out there... And
                             something about a thresher maw?
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             You heard that? Yeah, that whole
                             mission was a mess. I don't know
                             what happened but I'm going to
                             figure it out. I can't talk much
                             about it, but thanks.  
                                 (beat)
                             Oh, yeah. Uh, dismissed.
    
                   With a nod he leaves and Shepard turns toward the door. She
                   hears the ship's ENGINES power up.
    
    
    
                   EXT. ARCTURUS STATION - DOCKS - DAY
    
                   ONLOOKERS watch the ship back out, rotate, and speed off into
                   space toward the mass relay.
    
    
    
                   INT. NORMANDY - COMM ROOM - DAY
    
                   Shepard enters to find Anderson and NIHLUS, a turian,
                   examining images of an Earth-like planet on a large screen. 
    
                   But it's the strange artifact appearing as a 3D HOLOGRAM in
                   the middle of the room that catches her attention.
    
                                       CAPTAIN ANDERSON
                             Shepard, I'd like you to meet Nihlus
                             Kryik.
    
                   They share a stiff handshake and Anderson motions for her to
                   sit in a chair.
    
                                       NIHLUS
                             I think it's time we inform the
                             Commander what's really going on.
    
                                       CAPTAIN ANDERSON
                             Yes, the data you gathered from Dr.
                             Qain on Akuse gave us the
                             coordinates to a Prothean beacon
                             buried on the planet Eden Prime.
    
                   He points to the hologram. Shep leans forward on her elbows,
                   contemplating.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             That's one of our colonies, right?
    
                                       NIHLUS
                             One of your most successful, yes.
    
                                       CAPTAIN ANDERSON
                             When we discovered the Prothean
                             Archives on Mars our technology
                             jumped ahead two hundred years. Can
                             you imagine what knowledge this
                             artifact could hold?
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             What do we do when we get it?
    
                                       NIHLUS
                             Turn it in to Citadel where their
                             scientists can research it.
    
                                       CAPTAIN ANDERSON
                             Openly sharing this discovery will
                             greatly improve humanity's standing
                             within the galactic community.
    
                                       NIHLUS
                             Your people are still new to the
                             galaxy, but in only a few decades
                             you've established several colonies
                             and an embassy on the Citadel.
    
                   The men pace around her like it's some kind of interrogation.
    
                                       CAPTAIN ANDERSON
                             And that's why Nihlus is here. He's
                             a Spectre, a special agent working
                             for the Citadel Council. The
                             Spectres have many species among
                             their ranks but no humans.
    
                                       NIHLUS
                             Until now. I'm here to evaluate you
                             and hopefully recommend you for
                             Spectre status.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             I'm sorry, I'm not familiar with
                             Spectres.
    
                                       NIHLUS
                             Spectres are elite individuals
                             assigned to the most critical and
                             covert missions for the Citadel
                             Council. They are authorized to act
                             with impunity and they operate
                             outside the chain of command.
    
                   She grins at Anderson.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Hmm, no rules, no boss?
    
                                       CAPTAIN ANDERSON
                             You'd still be Alliance, Commander.
    
                   Her smile drops.
    
                                       NIHLUS
                             The first Spectres were turians
                             appointed during the Krogan
                             Rebellions. Since then the best
                             soldiers from many species have been
                             chosen to serve.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Wait, wasn't it the turians that
                             implemented the genophage to end the
                             Rebellions?
    
                   Anderson eyes Nihlus nervously.
    
                                       NIHLUS
                             Historically, Spectres are trusted
                             with performing extremely difficult
                             tasks to ensure galactic peace.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             If being a Spectre means unleashing
                             bio-weapons on unsuspecting
                             populations then you're not making
                             it sound very appealing.
    
                   It's hard to get a read on the alien's face. He pauses,
                   choosing his words carefully.
    
                                       NIHLUS
                             We do whatever is needed to protect
                             the galaxy.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             So, as a Spectre I have to do what
                             the Council says even if it's wrong?
    
                   Anderson steps between them and flashes Shepard a stern look.
    
                                       CAPTAIN ANDERSON
                             Shepard, this is an incredible
                             opportunity for you and humanity --
    
                                       JOKER (V.O.)
                             Captain, we just got an emergency
                             transmission from Eden Prime. We
                             tried responding but their
                             communications are down.
    
                   A shaky VIDEO plays on the screen. Alliance colony SOLDIERS
                   battle an off-screen enemy. The camera person is hit, falls
                   back. The camera aims up at the sky where a MASSIVE SHIP
                   descends upon the colony.
    
                                       CAPTAIN ANDERSON
                             Take us in, Joker, fast and quiet.
    
    
    
                   EXT. EDEN PRIME - DAY
    
                   An immense DREADNOUGHT hovers over the city in the distance
                   as the Normandy drops in for a landing. The cargo door
                   releases, revealing Anderson, Nihlus, Shepard, and Kaidan.
    
                                       CAPTAIN ANDERSON
                             This is the closest we can get to
                             the excavation site without alerting
                             that ship. Whatever happens down
                             there, the beacon is your first
                             priority. Ready, Lieutenant Alenko?
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             Yes, sir.
    
                                       CAPTAIN ANDERSON
                             Shepard, we're counting on you. I
                             don't want this to be another Akuse.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Understood, sir.
    
                   Armed, armored, and ready for action, Kaidan, Shep and Nihlus
                   step to the ground and the Normandy lifts away.
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             What is that thing? I've never seen
                             a ship that big land planetside.
    
                                       NIHLUS
                             Look, there. That's the colony
                             capital. The excavation site is
                             this way to the north. I'll scout
                             ahead to the camp and see if I can
                             find survivors. You search the dig
                             site.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Uh, weren't you supposed to be
                             evaluating me?
    
                                       NIHLUS
                             This mission just got a lot more
                             complicated.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Which is why we should stick
                             together.
    
                                       NIHLUS
                             I move faster alone. Radio me if
                             you get into trouble.
    
                   Nihlus sprints off leaving the humans at the drop point.
                   GUNFIRE on their right grabs their attention.
    
                   They climb to the crest of a hill and peek over to see human
                   sized SYNTHETIC TROOPS firing on COLONY SOLDIERS. Several
                   soldiers drop but a few retreat into the brush.
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             What the?
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Quiet.
    
                   Shep pulls out her rifle, peers down the scope and FIRES,
                   hitting one trooper in its single headlight "eye".
    
                   The remaining synthetics look around. She knocks out one more
                   and they all turn in her direction and advance.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             There's only a few left. We can
                             take them.
    
                   Kaidan aims his pistol, FIRES a few rounds, but misses. Shep
                   SHOOTS three more synthetics. Another one goes down. Then
                   another. 
    
                   Finally, calm. Shepard reloads her weapon.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Those things, they looked like geth.
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             Can't be. The geth haven't been seen
                             outside the Perseus Veil in three
                             hundred years. Even most quarians
                             have never laid eyes on one.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Well, if I'm right and it is geth,
                             Nihlus is going to need back up.
                             What was he thinking going off
                             alone?
    
                   She marches down the hill, quickly followed by Kaidan,
                   leaving a view of the dreadnought in the background.
    
    
    
                   EXT. SCIENTIST'S CAMP - DAY
    
                   ASHLEY WILLIAMS, a young human soldier, slides behind a
                   supply crate, readies her weapon, turns and aims --
    
                   -- But instead of more geth troops she sees a turian, Nihlus,
                   enter the camp. She waits.
    
                   Further along comes another turian, SAREN ARTERIUS.
    
                                       NIHLUS
                             Saren?
    
                                       SAREN
                             Nihlus.
    
                                       NIHLUS
                             What are you doing here? This isn't
                             your mission. 
    
                                       SAREN
                             I came to offer assistance.
    
                   Seemingly satisfied with that answer, Nihlus turns to gaze at
                   the ship.
    
                                       NIHLUS
                             The situation is bad. Does the
                             Council know about the geth?
    
                                       SAREN
                             No, and they won't.
    
                   He raises a PISTOL to the back of Nihlus' head.
    
    
    
                   EXT. PATHWAY TO THE CAMP - DAY
    
                   A single GUNSHOT echoes in the air.
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             Did you hear that?
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Yeah, but only one shot.
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             We haven't seen any civilians yet.
                             Think they were able to get away?
    
                   They round a corner and come upon two corpses in the dirt.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Not all of them.
    
                   More GUNFIRE, this time from a full squad of GETH -- ambush! 
    
                   Shep and Kaidan return fire. Shepard manages to take down
                   several, Kaidan hits one in the leg, but there's too many.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Fall back!
    
                   They retreat, running until faced with a sheer vertical wall
                   of rock. They're trapped.
    
                   Kaidan spins around and unleashes a SHOCKWAVE of blue tinted
                   energy, knocking down oncoming geth like bowling pins. He
                   SLAMS a straggler onto the ground and THROWS another into a
                   tree, all without laying a finger on them. 
    
                   Geth lay broken in crumbled masses all around.
    
                   Shepard stands aghast for a second, surveying the scene.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             What the hell was that!?
    
                   She stomps over to him, casually shooting an injured geth as
                   it tries to crawl away.
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             Special Biotics Division.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Why didn't you tell me that before!?
    
                   She gives his shoulder a firm shove.
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             It's kind of a classified group, not
                             exactly public. You know, there's a
                             stigma against human biotics.
    
                   Shepard heads toward the camp. Kaidan tries to keep up.
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             The Alliance sends kids like me to a
                             special school on Jump Zero. From
                             what I hear, it's pretty different
                             from the standard military training. 
    
                   Shepard waves her rifle around as she talks to herself, not
                   paying much attention to Kaidan behind her.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Now it's all starting to make sense.
                             I was wondering why they'd put a
                             Marine on this mission who can't
                             shoot for shit.
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             Hey! Marksmanship isn't really our
                             top priority. We're more about...
                             crowd control.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                                 (calmer now)
                             Biotics, huh? How'd that happen?
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             "Accidental in utero exposure." My
                             mom was in Singapore when they had
                             that initial element zero spill. 
    
                                       SHEPARD
                                 (glancing back)
                             You must be, what, first gen?
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             L2.
    
                   He rubs the visible SCAR on the back of his neck.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                                 (looking forward again)
                             Oh... I've heard bad things about
                             those implants.
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             Yeah, well, I'm one of the lucky
                             ones. I only get the occasional
                             crippling migraines.
    
                   Shepard spots a GETH SCOUT several meters ahead.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             How much range do you have with...
                             whatever it is that you do?
    
                   Using his biotic ability, Kaidan LIFTS the geth up into the
                   air and pulls it toward them. Shepard aims and SHOOTS,
                   sending it spinning and crashing into a heap of sparks.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Not bad. I think we're going to
                             make a pretty good team, Alenko.
    
    
    
                   EXT. SCIENTISTS' CAMP - DAY
    
                   When they arrive, Shepard discovers Nihlus laying face down
                   in the dirt. She runs to investigate while Kaidan scans the
                   perimeter for enemies.
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             Hey, come out of there!
    
                   Ashley emerges from behind a crate, aiming her rifle.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Whoa, hold on! We're Alliance. I'm
                             Commander Shepard. Who are you?
    
                   Kaidan and Ashley tentatively lower their weapons.
    
                                       ASHLEY
                             Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams,
                             ma'am. My squad was ambushed by
                             geth. I barely escaped when --
    
                   Shepard storms across to Ashley who takes a nervous step
                   back.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                                 (pointing at the body)
                             Did you shoot this man?
    
                                       ASHLEY
                             No, ma'am! It was the other one!
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             Other one?
    
                                       ASHLEY
                             Yeah, there -- there was another
                             turian. They seemed to known each
                             other. I think that one called him
                             "Saren." Then he just shot him while
                             his back was turned and ran off. 
    
                   Shepard paces around the body, her hands in tight fists.
    
                                       ASHLEY
                             There's no turians on this colony. I
                             -- I didn't know if they were on our
                             side so I watched. I've been trying
                             to radio command but...
    
                                       KAIDAN
                                 (to Shepard)
                             He might be after the beacon.
    
                                       ASHLEY
                             Beacon? You mean the Prothean relic
                             they dug up?
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Yes, do you know where it is?
    
                                       ASHLEY
                             They moved it to the space port this
                             morning. There's a cargo train that
                             leads straight there.
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             What about civilians?
    
                                       ASHLEY
                             We evacuated the main researchers
                             but as for everyone else, I haven't
                             found any survivors.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Well, let's go. Chief, is there
                             anyone left from your squad?
    
                                       ASHLEY
                             No one.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Then you're with us now.
    
                   Shepard whips around and starts walking. Ashley smiles.
    
    
    
                   EXT. SPACE PORT - DAY
    
                   A pair of GETH unload a large container from a shuttle and
                   carry it past Saren.
    
                                       SAREN
                             Set the charges. Leave no evidence
                             we were here.
    
                   One geth sets up the BOMB as the cargo train pulls in.
    
                   Ashley snipes the geth guard before it can even aim. Shepard
                   shoots the bomb technician. The humans jump onto the platform
                   and inspect the explosives.
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             It's a bomb. A big one. This thing
                             could take out the whole colony.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Well, can you disarm it?
    
                   A bullet WHIZZES past. A squad of GETH race around a corner.
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             Yeah, but it'll take me a minute.
    
                                       ASHLEY
                             We'll cover you.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Just don't screw it up.
    
                   Ashley and Shepard hide behind crates and pick off the geth
                   coming into range while Kaidan works on the bomb.
    
                   AROUND THE CORNER
    
                   Ignoring the gunfire, Saren walks directly in front of the
                   glowing BEACON at the dock ledge. 
    
                   The beacon's glowing ENERGY HALO levitates the turian. His
                   arms open, embracing its aura.
    
                   BACK AT THE BOMB
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             Done!
    
                                       ASHLEY
                             Good, I think that's the last of
                             them.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Let's hope so.
    
                   AROUND THE CORNER
    
                   Shepard sprints to catch Saren but she's too late. He's
                   already on the shuttle, flying away. 
    
                   The other two stop a few paces behind and Kaidan notices the
                   beacon. Intrigued, he steps closer to it.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                                 (into her radio)
                             Normandy, the beacon is secure but
                             we have a situation. A shuttle just
                             took off from our location-- 
    
                   The beacon's force pulls Kaidan in. Ashley tries to tug him
                   free but isn't strong enough. Shepard rushes over and JUMPS. 
    
                   The force of her weight is enough to knock Kaidan out of the
                   beam's grasp but it captures her instead.
    
                   Her body lifts up, arms outstretched facing the beacon as its
                   lights flash in her eyes.
    
                   BEGIN BEACON'S VISION:
    
                   A terrible scene emerges in pieces: aliens crying in pain,
                   explosions, blazing fire, corpses... a solar eclipse. 
    
                   END BEACON'S VISION.
    
    
    
                   EXT. SPACE PORT - DAY
    
                   Shepard's body hits the ground as the beacon snaps in half
                   and crumbles.
    
    
    
                   INT. SOVEREIGN - A REAPER DREADNOUGHT - NIGHT
    
                   Saren stands before a giant blue mass effect SHIP CORE. Thick
                   wires stretch across every surface. Lights pulsate slowly,
                   almost like they're alive. 
    
                   MATRIARCH BENEZIA, an elegant asari, glides up behind him.
    
                                       MATRIARCH BENEZIA
                             The humans disabled the explosives.
                             The colony is intact. Their ship was
                             the Normandy, commanded by Captain
                             Anderson.
    
                                       SAREN
                             And what of the beacon?
    
                                       MATRIARCH BENEZIA
                             It seems one of the humans may
                             have used it.
    
                   In a rage, Saren smashes consoles, throws objects into the
                   core and claws at his scalp. His howls echo through the ship.
    
                                       SAREN
                             That human must be eliminated!
    
    
    
                   INT. NORMANDY - MED BAY - DAY
    
                   Dizzy and confused, Shepard awakens on a medical bed. Ashley
                   leans over her, blocking the bright overhead light.
    
                                       ASHLEY
                             Hey, Skipper! How ya feel?
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Like I got kicked in the head...
    
                   She sits up, rubbing her temples.
    
                                       ASHLEY
                             You had us all worried after the
                             beacon shattered.
    
                   Shepard abruptly stops and pays attention.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             What?
    
                                       ASHLEY
                             It's ok! We explained everything
                             to Captain Anderson about Saren
                             and Nihlus and how you saved the
                             Lieutenant and --
    
                   Kaidan peeps his head through the doorway.
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             Dr. Chakwas, she's awake.
    
                   Shepard returns to massaging her head.
    
                                       ASHLEY
                             -- I'm submitting a witness report
                             to the Council about the geth.
                             Oh, and the Captain's transferred
                             me to the Normandy so I guess I'm
                             sticking with you from now on.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             That's good...
    
                   DR. CHAKWAS nudges Ashley aside to assess her patient.
    
                                       DR. CHAKWAS
                             I was begining to get concerned. 
                             You've been out for over fifteen
                             hours.
                                 (off Shepard's look)
                             You seem to be physically normal
                             but my readings showed strange
                             brain patterns and increased rapid
                             eye movement like you were
                             experiencing an intense dream.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             More like a nightmare...
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             This is my fault. I must have
                             triggered something when I got too
                             close to the beacon.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             You didn't know.
    
                   Anderson bursts through the med bay doors.
    
                                       CAPTAIN ANDERSON
                             Glad you're up, Shepard. I need to
                             speak to the Commander alone.
    
                   Anderson waits for Kaidan, Ashley and Chakwas to exit.
    
                                       CAPTAIN ANDERSON
                             If what Williams and Alenko said is
                             true, we have a galactic fire storm
                             on our hands. That other turian,
                             Saren Arterius, he's also a Spectre.
                             But if he's working with the geth
                             that means he's gone rogue.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Great, evil bomb-toting robots,
                             crazy Prothean visions, and rogue
                             Spectres. This day keeps getting
                             better.
    
                                       CAPTAIN ANDERSON
                             This is serious. I know Saren. He's
                             dangerous, ruthless, and cares only
                             for himself. He has no conscience
                             and has a vendetta against humanity.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             That's quite the list of faults.
    
                                       CAPTAIN ANDERSON
                             Some aliens won't admit it, but they
                             think humanity is moving too fast,
                             that we're too ambitious, ruffling
                             political feathers. Saren's worse. 
                             He has a history of malice against
                             humans of which the Council is
                             either unaware or has chosen to
                             ignore... Wait a second, what did
                             you say about "Prothean visions"?
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             The beacon, it gave me this...
                             vision. Synthetics, maybe geth,
                             destroying planets, killing people. 
                             It feels like... a warning.
    
                                       CAPTAIN ANDERSON
                             Whatever it is, Saren knows about
                             it. We have to warn the Council.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                                 (with a laugh)
                             And tell them what, that I had a
                             bad dream?
    
                                       CAPTAIN ANDERSON
                             With an army of geth Saren is a
                             threat to humans everywhere. I've
                             already contacted our ambassador on
                             the Citadel. Maybe the Council can
                             give us some support or at the very
                             least revoke Saren's Spectre status.
                             We'll be arriving soon. If you're
                             feeling better, head to the bridge.
                             I know you'll want to see it.
    
    
    
                   I/E. NORMANDY - BRIDGE - SPACE
    
                   The ship passes through a mass relay and reappears in another
                   area of space. 
    
                   THE CITADEL, a massive space station with five "arms"
                   connected to a central right encircling a tower, floats
                   further beyond, partially obscured by a cloud of nebula gas.
    
                   Shepard steps onto the bridge. Joker's at the helm, Kaidan
                   lounges in his seat. Ashley is glued to the window.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Just in time, Commander. We're about
                             to pull into the Citadel, see those
                             taxpayer credits at work.
    
                   The Normandy weaves through Citadel traffic. Ships of all
                   shapes and sizes hover around the extended arms.
    
                                       ASHLEY
                             This is the largest station I've
                             ever seen! And look at that ship!
    
                                       KAIDAN
                                 (matter-of-fact)
                             That's the Destiny Assencion. Built
                             by the asari. It's the flagship of
                             the Citadel fleet.
    
                                       ASHLEY
                             It's huge! Way bigger than anything
                             in the Alliance.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Well, size isn't everything.
    
                                       ASHLEY
                             Touchy subject for you, Joker?
    
                                       JOKER
                             I'm just saying you got to have
                             firepower, too.
                                 (into the comm)
                             Citadel Control, this is SSV
                             Normandy requesting permission to
                             dock.
    
                                       CITADEL CONTROL (V.O.)
                             Clearance granted. You may begin
                             your approach. Please proceed to
                             Alliance Dock 422.
    
    
    
                   EXT. CITADEL PRESIDIUM - DAY
    
                   The curve of the central ring of the station extends
                   farther than the eye can see. Up above, the Citadel's arms
                   resemble clouds. Skycars speed overhead. 
    
                   Shepard, Ashley and Kaidan cross a bridge over an
                   artificial river. Buildings rise on either side. People of
                   every alien race go about their business.
    
                   Ash stops in front of the Rachni War memorial. The STATUE
                   features a larger than life KROGAN battling a giant spider
                   like RACHNI creature.
    
                   Shepard taps buttons on a nearby taxi cab console.
    
                                       ASHLEY
                             This whole place is too beautiful.
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             The embassies are on the Presidium
                             so they keep it looking good. Trust
                             me, the wards aren't as clean and
                             shiny.
    
                                       ASHLEY
                             Isn't there anything you get excited
                             about? The Citadel is incredible!
    
                                       SHEPARD
                                 (to Kaidan)
                             I'm guessing you don't share her
                             enthusiasm.
    
                   Kaidan crosses his arms, leans back on the bridge railing,
                   and observes the Presidium's INHABITANTS: the graceful, blue
                   skinned ASARI; the pink, jellyfish-like HANAR; the ELCOR, who
                   vaguely resemble elephants; the amphibious SALARIANS; and a
                   few TURIANS dressed in police uniforms.
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             Humans have been dreaming about
                             exploring the galaxy for centuries,
                             but once we got into space turns out
                             the "final frontier" was already
                             settled. And the residents don't
                             even seem impressed by the view. Or
                             the dangers.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Oh, there's plenty in the galaxy
                             that no one's ever seen yet... and
                             probably a lot of it should stay
                             that way.
    
                   Shep gazes at the stone rachni. A taxi pulls up beside them.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Enough sightseeing.
    
                   They hop in the taxi and fly away toward the tower in the
                   center of the Citadel.
    
    
    
                   INT. CITADEL TOWER - DAY
    
                   The humans ascend a series of stairs to the Council Chamber
                   entrance but are stopped by a COUNCIL GUARD.
    
                                       COUNCIL GUARD
                             You can't go in without your
                             ambassador. You can wait here.
    
                   Shep guides the team back down to the courtyard. Cherry
                   trees line the pathways. Fountains spurt water in the air.
                   DIPLOMATS sit at benches.  
    
                   Kaidan and Ashley wander off to stare at a strange CREATURE. 
    
                                       ASHLEY
                             What the heck is that thing?
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             It's a Keeper. They maintain all
                             the Citadel systems. No one knows
                             where they came from. They were
                             already here when the asari
                             discovered the station.
    
                                       ASHLEY
                             It looks like a giant cricket.
    
                   She leans in to poke one of the keeper's legs.
    
                                       SALARIAN DIPLOMAT (O.S.)
                             Humans, don't touch the Keepers!
    
                   Across from them, Shepard notices two TURIAN POLICE OFFICERS
                   arguing.
    
                                       GARRUS
                             I know Saren is up to something.
                             Please, I need more time.
    
                                       EXECUTOR PALLIN
                             The Council is about to convene.
                             Your investigation didn't uncover
                             anything useful. It's over, Garrus.
    
                   EXECUTOR PALLIN walks away and Shepard steps in closer.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Did I hear you mention Saren
                             Arterius, the Spectre?
    
                   GARRUS is skeptical.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Commander Shepard, Alliance Navy. 
                             Saren recently attacked a human
                             colony.
    
                                       GARRUS
                             Yeah, that's him. Garrus Vakarian. I
                             was the lead detective in the
                             Citadel Security investigation
                             against Saren. That was my boss,
                             Executor Pallin.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Did you find anything that could
                             help us?
    
                                       GARRUS
                             Not much. It's obvious Saren's
                             hiding something but he's a Spectre.
                             All of his records are classified
                             meaning I have no hard evidence. And
                             the Council won't trust some C-sec
                             agent's gut feeling.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             I'm about to meet with the Council
                             right now.
    
                                       GARRUS
                             Well, I hope they'll listen to you.
                             As for me, I may have a lead about a
                             quarian. It's a long shot but worth
                             checking out. Good luck.
    
                   Garrus gives her a parting nod. Anderson enters as he leaves.
    
                                       CAPTAIN ANDERSON
                             Ready, Shepard? Ambassador Udina
                             just arrived.
    
    
    
                   INT. CITADEL TOWER - COUNCIL CHAMBERS - DAY
    
                   The human Ambassador UDINA, Anderson, and Shepard gather at
                   the top of the stairs in the peak of the tower. 
    
                   At the other side of the room the Citadel Council (the turian
                   COUNCILOR SPARATUS, asari COUNCILOR TEVOS, and salarian
                   COUNCILOR VALERN) stand on a balcony. 
    
                   Light shines through tall glass windows behind them. Saren
                   appears via hologram to the side.
    
                                       UDINA
                             Saren has you all fooled. If this
                             were an asari colony you'd have
                             him executed!
    
                                       COUNCILOR SPARATUS
                             As far as we know the geth acted
                             alone on Eden Prime. Other than a
                             questionable witness account, you
                             have no evidence.
    
                                       SAREN
                             I resent these accusations. Nihlus
                             was a Spectre and a friend.
    
                                       CAPTAIN ANDERSON
                             And yet, you betrayed him.
    
                                       SAREN
                             I'm not surprised the Alliance is
                             bringing these false charges.
                             Humanity needs to learn its place.
                             You're not ready to have a seat on
                             the Council, let alone join the
                             ranks of the Spectres.
    
                                       UDINA
                             He has no right to say that!
    
                                       COUNCILOR TEVOS
                             That is not the purpose of this
                             meeting.
    
                                       SAREN
                             This meeting has no purpose.
    
                                       CAPTAIN ANDERSON
                             What about Shepard's vision?
    
                                       SAREN
                             Ha, are we allowing dreams into
                             evidence now?
    
                                       COUNCILOR VALERN
                             We must base our decision on facts.
    
                   Shepard steps forward.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             So ask him about the message from
                             the beacon.
    
                                       SAREN
                             Oh, I assume it would have been
                             quite enlightening. Unfortunately
                             I'll never know because the beacon
                             was destroyed.
    
                                       COUNCILOR TEVOS
                             That's enough. Ambassador, due to a
                             lack of compelling evidence we are
                             denying your request to have Saren
                             dismissed from the Spectres. This
                             meeting is adjourned.
    
    
    
                   INT. CITADEL TOWER - STEPS - DAY
    
                   The humans descend the stairs from the Council Chambers.
    
                                       UDINA
                             Damned Council. Anderson, meet me in
                             my office. We need new tactics.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             I knew the "vision" thing would
                             sound absurd.
    
                                       CAPTAIN ANDERSON
                             Don't give up yet. If we can just
                             find some evidence that Saren was on
                             Eden Prime... I'll go placate Udina
                             and get back to you later.
    
                   He leaves Shepard standing alone. Ash and Kaidan approach
                   with anticipated looks.
    
                                       ASHLEY
                             How'd it go?
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Bad.
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             Was Saren in there?
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Hologram.
    
                                       ASHLEY
                             The jerk couldn't even show his face
                             in person. What's the plan?
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Hmm, that C-sec officer... Garrus
                             something. I've got an idea.
    
    
    
                   INT. CITADEL SECURITY - DAY
    
                   Shep, Ash, and Kaidan exit the elevator at C-Sec HQ. OFFICERS
                   and STAFF mill around. Shepard steps up to an info desk.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Hi, can you tell me where to find
                             an officer --
    
                   A loud CRASH grabs her attention.
    
                   Shep and the team approach the open door to the 
    
                   QUESTIONING ROOM
    
                                       GARRUS
                             If you don't calm down, Wrex, I'll
                             have no choice but to restrain you!
    
                   Shep slips through the doorway to find a krogan, WREX,
                   surrounded by Garrus and four TURIAN OFFICERS, weapons drawn. 
    
                   Wrex has barricaded himself behind an overturned table, a
                   piece of broken chair in each fist.
    
                                       WREX
                             And how do you intend to do that?
                             You gonna bite me with your beak?
    
                                       GARRUS
                             Do you think I'm just going to let a
                             known hitman wander around the
                             wards? I know who you're after.
                             Saren hasn't been on the Citadel in
                             weeks, so why are you here?
    
                   Wrex spots Shepard and the gang at the door.
    
                                       WREX
                             Who the hell are you?
    
                                       C-SEC OFFICER
                             Ma'am, you need to get out of
                             here! This is a restricted area!
    
                   A couple officers point their guns at Shepard. She holds her
                   hands in the air to show she's not a threat.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Whoa, no need to get upset.
    
                                       GARRUS
                             Put the gun down! That's Commander
                             Shepard. I know her.
    
                   Garrus walks over to her. She lowers her hands.
    
                                       GARRUS
                             I'm guessing the Council meeting
                             didn't go too well.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             No worse than in here. Hey, we're on
                             the same team, right? Why don't you
                             let me try to talk to this nice
                             krogan over there and maybe you can
                             keep the rest of your furniture
                             intact?
    
                   Garrus signals the other officers to leave. Shepard and crew
                   shuffle inside. Ashley shuts the door behind them.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             You a merc?
    
                                       WREX
                             You could say that. What of it?
    
                   Shepard kicks up an overturned chair and slides it to Wrex.
                   He hesitates then sits down.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             I don't care who hired you to kill
                             Saren. I'm just here for
                             information. Maybe if we work
                             together we can both get what we
                             want.
    
                   Wrex considers this, crosses his arms.
    
                                       WREX
                             I got a tip the other day from
                             another agent of the Shadow -- er, 
                             my employer. Some quarian came to
                             him looking to trade info she's got
                             on Saren in exchange for protection.
                             Guy owns a nightclub, "Chora's Den."
                             I'm supposed to meet 'em there.
    
                                       GARRUS
                             She might know how to find Saren.
                             What's this nightclub owner called?
    
                                       WREX
                             "Fist" -- stupid name. Look, I
                             haven't killed anybody... yet. You
                             can't keep me here and I got an
                             appointment to make.
    
                                       GARRUS
                             Sure, you can go. But I'm coming
                             with you.
    
                                       WREX
                             The hell you are! I walk in there
                             with a C-sec cop and Fist'll shut
                             the whole thing down.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             We can keep an eye on him.
    
                                       WREX
                             You three ain't any better.
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             Why not? We look like a bunch of
                             soldiers on shore leave going to a
                             bar. Completely normal.
    
                                       WREX
                             Shore leave, huh? Fully armed?
    
                   Kaidan looks down at the gun on his hip. Garrus sighs and
                   heads to the door.
    
                                       GARRUS
                             I'll get the release forms.
    
                                       WREX
                             And get my stuff back, too!
    
    
    
                   INT. CITADEL WARDS - DAY
    
                   Wrex's hand unzips his backpack slightly. The end of a
                   shotgun barrel can be seen inside the opening.
    
                                       ASHLEY (O.S.)
                             If you didn't kill anyone then what
                             did C-sec bring you in for?
    
                    He zips the bag shut.
    
                                       WREX
                             For the sheer fact of being krogan. 
                             They don't need reasons, just
                             assumptions. Besides, I'm obviously
                             so much fun to chat with.
    
                   Shep leads the crew through one of the seedy Wards of the
                   Citadel on the way to the nightclub.
    
                                       ASHLEY
                             But what's a krogan like you doing
                             as a hitman on the Citadel?
    
                                       WREX
                             You humans ask a lot of questions.
                             Where else would I be, huh,
                             Tuchanka? Not after the genophage.
                             Krogan used to be the heros of the
                             galaxy, now all we do on the
                             homeworld is bicker and fight each
                             other over females who might be
                             fertile. There's nothing left there
                             but rubble. If you're krogan and you
                             want a chance at a future and a
                             decent job you go to space.
    
                                       ASHLEY
                             Genophage? Isn't that what the
                             salarians made to reduce overpopu -- 
    
                   He whips around.
    
                                       WREX
                             Hey, I'm here to blast Saren's face
                             in, not to explain a thousand years
                             of galactic history to you!
    
                   Shep pivots back to grab Ashley by the shoulder, pulling her
                   ahead. Kaidan smiles awkwardly at Wrex. He scowls at him.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                                 (to Ashley)
                             Let's try to not anger the
                             incredibly large and well armed
                             krogan, shall we?
    
    
    
                   INT. "CHORA'S DEN" NIGHTCLUB - DAY
    
                   Electronic MUSIC thumps as the crew arrives. About a dozen
                   MEN at scattered at tables stare at the passing group.
    
                                       WREX
                             Something's not right here, Shepard.
                             There weren't any bouncers at the
                             door. We waltzed right in.
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             Yeah, and isn't this supposed to be
                             a gentlemen's club. Where are all
                             the dancers?
    
                                       ASHLEY
                             We're here for business, LT, not for
                             the ladies.
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             That's what I mean. There are no
                             ladies. No waitresses, customers. 
                             Everyone here is male.
    
                   Shepard scans the room as they approach the bar.
    
                                       BARTENDER
                             What'll ya have?
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Just give me something strong.
    
                   He opens a bottle and pours green liquid in a SHOT GLASS. As
                   she reaches for the drink he brings out a PISTOL and holds it
                   flat against the bar, aimed at her.
    
                                       BARTENDER
                             We were expecting the krogan, but
                             not a pretty little thing like you.
    
                   Shepard turns to the squad and gives a tiny nod. She looks
                   back at the bartender and smiles.  
    
                   All at once, the alcohol SPLASHES in the bartender's face.
                   Her left hand grabs the pistol, angling it away from her. 
    
                   Kaidan DUCKS right as the gun goes off which hits a TURIAN
                   THUG at the opposite end of the room. 
    
                   Shep's other hand pulls the bartender's hair and SLAMS his
                   face onto the counter. She slides over the bar into cover.
    
                   Ashley KICKS a table over and she and Kaidan jump behind it.
    
                   Wrex picks up a another table which he uses as a shield. He
                   pulls the SHOTGUN out from his pack and starts firing.
    
                   The whole place erupts in a flurry of BULLETS.
    
                   BOTTLES shatter on the wall behind the bar.
    
                   Wrex move through the room, BASHING opponents with the table
                   shield and shooting. When the table collapses in pieces he
                   tosses it aside and CHARGES at an enemy.
    
                   Ashley peeks out of cover to SHOOT while Kaidan pops up a
                   hand to fire aimlessly at the crowd.
    
                                       ASHLEY
                             Jeez, LT, can't you do better than
                             that?
    
                   Kaidan glares at her then HURLS a ball of biotic energy at
                   one of the gunmen, throwing him into another enemy.
    
                                       ASHLEY
                             See, I knew you could do it.
    
                   BACK AT THE BAR
    
                   A GUNMAN sneaks up behind and yanks Shepard by the back of
                   her armor, pulling her out into the open. 
    
                   She tries to shoot but he knocks the PISTOL from her hand.
    
                   They struggle as the man tries to pull out his own GUN. 
    
                   She PUNCHES him in the nose and squeezes his wrist until he
                   drops his gun when - BAM!
    
                   A BIOTIC BLAST launches them in the air along with tables,
                   chairs, and glasses, smashing them against the wall.
    
                   The gunman is dead and the rest of the room is now quiet. 
    
                   Kaidan saunters over and stares down at the disheveled
                   Commander.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             You know, for someone who's supposed
                             to be keeping the biotics under
                             wraps you sure do have a hard time
                             being discreet.
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             What was that? Oh, sorry, I couldn't
                             hear you. Your gun was too loud.
    
                   His hand reaches down to help her up. 
    
                   Wrex drags a SHRIEKING HUMAN into the main room.
    
                                       WREX
                             I found Fist! That little pyjak was
                             hiding in his office. Not so tough
                             without your bodyguards, are ya? You
                             humans are so soft.
    
                                       FIST
                             Please, don't kill me!
    
                                       WREX
                             Thought you could take me down that
                             easy, huh? How much did Saren to pay
                             you to double cross the Shadow
                             Broker? Where's the quarian?
    
                                       FIST
                             She's not here, I swear!
    
                                       WREX
                             You're lying. Give it up or I'll
                             shove your fist up your own ass -- 
    
                   Shepard holds out an arm to stop Wrex.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             If he's working for Saren he's
                             probably already killed her.
    
                                       FIST
                             No! I arranged another meeting,
                             someplace else, but it'll be Saren's
                             men who show up instead.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Location?
    
                                       FIST
                             It's here in the wards. Back alley
                             behind the lower markets. If you go
                             now you can still catch her.
    
                   Shep moves to the door and motions for the crew to follow. 
    
                                       SHEPARD
                                 (into her radio)
                             Garrus, change of plans --
    
                   A shotgun FIRES. She stops and looks back at Wrex.
    
                                       WREX
                             I'll get a bonus for him.
    
    
    
                   INT. CITADEL WARDS - BACK ALLEY - DAY
    
                   A dark, dingy alley littered with dumpsters and trash. 
    
                   A MERCENARY approaches the lone quarian, TALI, who is dressed
                   head to toe in an environmental suit with an opaque mask
                   covering her face.
    
                                       MERCENARY
                             You got the evidence?
    
                                       TALI
                             Where's the Shadow Broker? Where's
                             Fist?
    
                                       MERCENARY
                             They'll be here.
    
                                       TALI
                             No way, the deal's off.
    
                   The merc grabs her arm so she can't pull away.
    
                   Two other MEN come out from around a corner, prepping their
                   WEAPONS. Out of nowhere, one is SHOT in the head. 
    
                   It's Garrus, propped behind a crate with a SNIPER RIFLE.
    
                   With the merc distracted, Tali KICKS him in the groin, grabs
                   his shotgun, and flees, throwing a SMOKE GRENADE behind her.
    
                   More GOONS come out to play as Shep, Kaidan, Ash and Wrex
                   rush into the fire fight.
    
                   Ashley RAMS her rifle stock into the head of an unsuspecting
                   enemy. 
    
                   Kaidan uses BIOTICS to toss a man across the room. 
    
                   Wrex HEAD-BUTTS one of the goons. 
    
                   Shep and Garrus finish them off with bullets.
    
                   Tali steps through the cloud of smoke and BLASTS the shotgun
                   in the merc's face. He falls to the floor as the air clears.
    
                   Everyone huddles around Tali.
    
                                       ASHLEY
                             We should get the quarian to a
                             doctor. She could be hurt!
    
                                       GARRUS
                             No, we go straight to C-sec and see
                             what evidence she has.
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             Take the quarian to the human
                             embassy. She'll--
    
                                       TALI
                             Hey, the "quarian" has a name!
    
                   Shep emerges through the crowd.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             And it is?
    
                                       TALI
                             Tali'Zorah nar Rayya. 
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Commander Shepard, Alliance Navy. 
                             Are you injured?
    
                                       GARRUS
                             You're a long way from the Migrant
                             Fleet, Tali'Zorah.
    
                                       TALI
                             I'm on my pilgrimage. And I can
                             take care of myself. Not that I
                             don't appreciate the assistance...
                             Ugh, Fist set me up! I can't
                             believe I trusted that bosh'tet!
    
                                       WREX
                             You and me both.
    
                                       ASHLEY
                             Whatever info she's got on Saren
                             must be good if he wants her dead.
    
                                       GARRUS
                             We can take you to C-sec. You'll
                             be safe there.
    
                                       TALI
                             Safe? Yeah, right. I'll take my
                             chances on my own.
    
                   Tali turns to leave. Shepard steps out in front.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Do you plan on trying to take down
                             Saren all on your own, too? If you
                             know something, tell us.
    
                   Shepard only sees a faint glimmer of eyes behind the mask.
    
                                       TALI
                             I suppose I can at least repay you
                             for helping me. While on my travels
                             I'd heard strange reports of geth
                             sightings outside the Veil.
    
                   She presses buttons on the OMNI-TOOL device on her wrist.
    
                                       TALI
                             I thought geth parts would be
                             valuable to the Flotilla so I
                             tracked a patrol to an uncharted
                             world and caught a geth that had
                             wandered from its unit. Luckily, I
                             was able to disable it and retrieve
                             part of its memory core. Listen.
    
                                       SAREN (V.O.)
                             Eden Prime was a major victory. The
                             beacon has brought us closer to
                             finding the conduit --
    
    
    
                   INT. CITADEL TOWER - COUNCIL CHAMBERS - DAY
    
                                       MATRIARCH BENEZIA (V.O.)
                             -- And one step closer to the return
                             of the Reapers.
    
                   Tali switches off the recording. She, Shepard, Anderson and
                   Udina all stand before the council.
    
                                       COUNCILOR SPARATUS
                             This proves without a doubt that
                             Saren was involved with Eden Prime
                             and that he has betrayed the
                             Council.
    
                                       COUNCILOR TEVOS
                             I recognize that second voice, yes.
                             It's Matriarch Benezia. She's a
                             spiritual leader among my people.
                             She's also an adept biotic. If she's
                             conspiring with Saren --
    
                                       COUNCILOR SPARATUS
                             -- She is as much a danger as he is.
                             We will terminate Saren's Spectre
                             status immediately.
    
                                       UDINA
                             Is that all you can do? If this part
                             about the Reapers is true then the
                             entire galaxy is at risk.
    
                                       COUNCILOR VALERN
                             But what are these "Reapers?"
    
                   Tali scoots forward to speak.
    
                                       TALI
                             According to the memory core, they
                             were an AI race that wiped out the
                             Protheans around fifty thousand
                             years ago. The geth worship them as
                             some kind of gods.
    
                                       COUNCILOR VALERN
                             But no one has actually seen a
                             Reaper? We can't devote the Citadel
                             fleet to hunting down a rumor.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             The geth believe they're real which
                             is bad enough. And this "conduit"
                             might be the key to bringing them
                             back.
    
                                       UNIDA
                             You know Saren is targeting human
                             colony planets in the Attican
                             Traverse. You can at least send in
                             ships to protect them.
    
                                       COUNCILOR VALERN
                             The Batarians would assume we were
                             preparing for an invasion. No, we
                             can't risk provoking a war with the
                             Terminus Systems. Humans decided to
                             colonize at the edge of Citadel
                             space despite our warnings. You knew
                             the potential threat.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             So you'll do nothing?
    
                   Tevos looks to her colleges.
    
                                       COUNCILOR SPARATUS
                             No, it's too soon. Humanity isn't
                             prepared for the responsibility.
    
                                       COUNCILOR TEVOS
                             Shepard has certainly proven herself
                             capable of serving as a Spectre.
                             Would you accept this position,
                             Commander?
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             If it means catching Saren without a
                             war then... I accept.
    
                                       COUNCILOR TEVOS
                             Commander Shepard, step forward. It
                             is the decision of this Council to
                             grant you all the privileges of the
                             Special Tactics and Reconnaissance
                             branch of the Citadel. 
    
                                       COUNCILOR SPARATUS
                             Spectres are chosen from amongst a
                             species' finest soldiers. They are
                             the right arm of the Council and
                             answer only to us. They are both our
                             first and last line of defense.
    
                                       COUNCILOR VALERN
                             You are the first human Spectre,
                             Commander Shepard. This is a great
                             honor for you and your species. We
                             are sending you into the Attican
                             Traverse. Saren is a fugitive from
                             justice and you are instructed to
                             retrieve him.
    
                                       COUNCILOR TEVOS
                             Resources will be made available to
                             you, Commander, but we must stress
                             that this is a covert mission and
                             you must keep your actions as
                             discreet as possible.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Understood. Any idea how to find
                             him?
    
                                       COUNCILOR TEVOS
                             We will forward any relevant files
                             to Ambassador Udina. However, I do
                             know that Matriarch Benezia has a
                             daughter, a Prothean archeologist.
                             If you locate her she may lead you
                             to Benezia.
    
    
    
                   INT. CITADEL TOWER - STEPS - DAY
    
                   Udina, Anderson, Shep and Tali descend the stairs from the
                   Council Chambers. Scattered in the courtyard, Wrex, Garrus,
                   Kaidan and Ash wait for Shepard.
    
                                       UDINA
                             Congratulations, Commander. This is
                             an incredible step forward for the
                             human race. I just hope you're up to
                             the task.
    
                   Anderson approaches her as Udina leaves.
    
                                       CAPTAIN ANDERSON
                             Shepard, you're going to need a
                             ship, a crew, to track down Saren. 
                             I'm relinquishing my command of the
                             Normandy to you.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             What?
    
                                       CAPTAIN ANDERSON
                             She's the only ship that can sneak
                             through the Traverse undetected.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Yes, but, Captain, she's your ship!
    
                                       CAPTAIN ANDERSON
                             You're a Spectre now on a Council
                             mission. As an Alliance Captain it's
                             not my place --
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Screw the Council! They obviously
                             need the truth to be painted all
                             over their face to believe it's
                             there. ...I need your help.
    
                                       CAPTAIN ANDERSON
                             Don't argue with me, Commander.
    
                   Shepard bites her tongue. Stands up straighter.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Yes, sir. What will you do now?
    
                                       CAPTAIN ANDERSON
                             Head back to Arcturus Station and
                             rally the Alliance fleet. If Saren
                             is planning something big we'll need
                             to be ready. Good luck, Shepard, and
                             good hunting.
    
                   He disappears down the steps leaving Shepard in disbelief.
                   Garrus walks over to her.
    
                                       GARRUS
                             You'd think your ambassador would
                             thank you. You convinced the Council
                             when no one else could.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             That's politicians for you.
    
                                       GARRUS
                             Exactly, and the bureaucracy here is
                             no better. I've been tracking Saren
                             for weeks. I knew he was a traitor
                             but no one up the chain at C-sec
                             would pay attention. But you're a
                             Spectre now. You work outside the
                             law. With you I have a chance to get
                             something done, make a difference,
                             stop this guy. I'm just asking --
                             let me join you. I want to catch
                             Saren as much as you do, but you
                             have the authority to actually do
                             it.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Did your boss give you the "OK" on
                             this? Fine. Get your stuff.
    
                                       GARRUS
                             Thank you, Commander.
    
                   Garrus follows as Shep jumps down the stairs two at a time.
    
                                       TALI
                             Congratulations on your Spectre
                             status, Shepard.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Oh, thanks, Tali. Your evidence made
                             the Council see reason.
    
                                       TALI
                             Which is why I hope you'll give me
                             the chance to prove myself again.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             What about your pilgrimage?
    
                                       TALI
                             The geth almost extinguished my
                             entire culture once. I can't let
                             them try it a second time. Our
                             pilgrimage is supposed to show that
                             we are willing to give of ourselves
                             for the greater good. What does it
                             say about me if I turn my back on
                             the biggest threat my people have
                             faced in three centuries? I'm an
                             excellent technician and mechanic, I
                             know everything there is to know
                             about the geth and I --
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Alright! You can join us. And I
                             bet you want to come, too, Wrex?
    
                   Wrex leans against a railing at the base of the stairs.
    
                                       WREX
                             Well, I was going to stow away in
                             the cargo hold but it's kind of
                             hard to hide a six foot tall, half
                             ton krogan.
    
    
    
                   EXT. CITADEL DOCKS - DAY
    
                   The Normandy slides out of the docking area and soars off in
                   the direction of the mass relay.
    
    
    
                   INT. NORMANDY - CIC - DAY
    
                   Shepard surveys a large holo GALAXY MAP of the Milky Way. 
    
                   Borderlines mark sections indicating CITADEL SPACE, including
                   the HUMAN SYSTEMS ALLIANCE. Opposite are the TERMINUS SYSTEMS
                   with the ATTICAN TRAVERSE sandwiched in between. Blinking red
                   dots represent mass relays linked to each other.
    
                                       JOKER (V.O.)
                             Commander, Citadel transmissions
                             suggest that Matriarch Benezia's
                             daughter is researching Prothean
                             ruins on the planet Therum in the
                             Artemis Tau cluster.
    
                   Shepard taps a star system in the Traverse area to zoom in. 
                   Her hand finds a PLANET, the second in orbit, and it expands
                   to fill the entire screen.
    
                                       SHEPARD (O.S)
                             Set a course, Joker.
    
    
    
                   EXT. THERUM - FROM SPACE
    
                   The ship glides into view above the orange-brown sphere.  A
                   couple geth dreadnoughts linger in the distance.
    
                                       SHEPARD (V.O.) 
                             The volcanic activity on the
                             planet's surface is making a mess of
                             the ship's heat sensors and the
                             smoke is fouling up our visuals.
    
    
    
                   INT. NORMANDY - CARGO HOLD - DAY
    
                   Shepard addresses Tali, Wrex, and Garrus in front of the
                   MAKO, an armored, 6-wheeled, utility vehicle with a cannon
                   jutting out on top. Ash and Kaidan watch from the side.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Joker will drop us in the Mako and
                             we'll proceed to the ruins on the
                             surface. We've detected geth
                             activity in the area which means
                             Saren is probably looking for Dr.
                             T'soni, too. Tali, you're our
                             resident geth expert. Wanna tag
                             along?
    
                                       TALI
                             I've already got my gear.
    
                                       WREX
                             Shepard! You've been holding out on
                             me. What kind of fire power you got
                             on that tank? Can I drive?
    
                                       GARRUS
                             Hmm, I can just imagine a blood
                             raging krogan driving us off a cliff
                             into a river of lava.
    
                                       WREX
                             I can think of worse ways to die.
    
                                       GARRUS
                             Why don't we let Shepard take the
                             wheel?
    
    
    
                   I/E. THERUM - MAKO - DAY - TRAVELING
    
                   The Mako DIVES from the Normandy's cargo hold, BOUNCING a bit
                   when it hits the rocky ground.
    
                   Pools of LAVA border the pathway as the tank heads toward a
                   mountain range. Smoke drifts in the sky. A GETH SHIP sits on
                   the horizon.
    
                   Inside the Mako, Shep drives. Wrex sits shotgun with Tali and
                   Garrus in back.
    
                                       TALI
                             That's a geth drop ship up ahead.
                             What do you want to bet Dr. T'soni
                             is over there, too?
    
                                       GARRUS
                             So, Tali, I have a question. Do the
                             quarians feel properly contrite for
                             unleashing the geth upon the galaxy?
    
                                       TALI
                             We didn't unleash them. They drove
                             us from our homeworld.
    
                                       WREX
                             They're not mindless robots. 
                             They're sentient AIs.
    
                   Shepard glances at the rear view mirror. Her eyes narrow.
    
                                       TALI
                             The geth were built to be laborers
                             but once they were networked
                             together they... evolved. We
                             couldn't just let them take over!
    
                   Tali crosses her arms and angles her body away from Garrus.
    
                                       GARRUS
                             It sounds like you were scared,
                             tried to shut them down and they
                             fought back. Don't confuse offensive
                             tactics with self preservation.
    
                                       WREX
                             I guess the salarians and the
                             turians aren't the only ones who
                             feel justified in trying to wipe out
                             an "uplifted" species.
    
                   Tali twists back around to face Garrus.
    
                                       TALI
                             Saren is a turian. You don't see me
                             blaming your entire people for
                             everything he's done.
    
                                       GARRUS
                             I think you're giving me a nasty
                             look right now but I can't tell
                             because of the mask.
    
                                       TALI
                             Living for generations in a sterile
                             environment would weaken your immune
                             system, too! These suits protect us
                             from disease. And you don't want to
                             know what kind of look I'm giving
                             you right now.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Hey, hey! I've got a question about
                             aliens. Why is it that every alien I
                             meet seems able to speak perfect
                             English?
    
                   The aliens contemplate the question.
    
                                       GARRUS
                             Turians learn it in school. Don't
                             want to accidentally start another
                             war.
    
                                       TALI
                             We study many languages to prepare
                             for our pilgrimage.
    
                                       WREX
                             Krogan and asari live long enough to
                             learn just about anything. The
                             galaxy sure is accommodating to you
                             humans.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Yes, but there are so many human
                             languages. Why English?
    
                                       TALI
                             Well, you're human, Shepard. Perhaps
                             you should be asking yourself that
                             question?
    
                   Before she can think of an answer, the GETH SHIP flies
                   overhead. Dozens of GETH TROOPS parachute to the ground.
    
                                       SHEPARD (V.O.)
                             Hold on!
    
                   Shepard JERKS the Mako around and steers into a 
    
                   DEEP CANYON 
    
                   only to come face to face with HUNDREDS OF GETH. GETH with
                   ROCKET LAUNCHERS line the cliffs.
    
                                       TALI
                             Shepard, the geth's consciousness is
                             linked together! The more geth that
                             are interconnected, the smarter and
                             more observant they become --
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Just what I wanted to hear.
    
                                       TALI
                             -- but there's usually one that acts
                             as a hub, linking each individual to
                             the whole. If you disable it the
                             rest of the geth will disconnect.
                             They won't work in unison. They'll
                             be confused and it'll be easier to
                             take them down!
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Ok, which one do I shoot!?
    
                                       TALI
                             It's usually the biggest one.
    
                   Up ahead a COLOSSAL GETH on four legs fires MISSILES in the
                   Mako's direction.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Of course it is. Wrex, you drive.
                             I'll take the cannon.
    
                                       WREX
                             Now you're talking!
    
                   Shep climbs out of her seat and Wrex slides over. He revs the
                   engine. The Mako LEAPS in the air, crashing onto some troops. 
    
                   Wrex SWERVES back and forth, knocking geth over like toys. 
    
                   Shepard FIRES the lumbering cannon but hits only the canyon
                   walls.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Hold still! I can't get a good shot.
    
                   Only a few hundred meters from the colossus and the gun jams.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Damnit, the cannon overheated!
    
                                       WREX
                             Don't worry, I got this.
    
                   The Mako speeds up and PLOWS into the colossus. It tumbles
                   over the tank and lands upside down. Wrex reverses, trampling
                   the machine.
    
                   All around the canyon, geth HEADLIGHTS flicker from blue to
                   red. They pause shooting, glancing this way and that,
                   searching for their target.
    
                   Wrex pulls forward and backs up repeatedly over the colossus.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Wrex, what are you doing!?
    
                                       WREX
                             Just double checking that it's dead.
                             Yep, I think that's enough.
    
                   The Mako bounces off. The remaining geth start shooting again
                   but their rockets are sporadic and inaccurate.
    
                   EXT. THERUM - EXCAVATION SITE - DAY
    
                   The Mako barges into an open area filled with temporary block
                   buildings, digging equipment, a few scattered ruins, and a
                   TUNNEL entrance leading underground.
    
                   Wrex SWERVES but the giant tires slip over the gravel,
                   sending the side of the Mako into a building.
    
                                       SHEPARD (V.O.)
                             Wrex!
    
                                       WREX (V.O.)
                             We're fine. It's just a scratch.
    
                   Tali, Garrus, and Shep climb out of the vehicle. Wrex sticks
                   his head out through the top hatch.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             What are you waiting for?
    
                                       WREX
                             There's still a few stragglers I
                             need to take care of. You go find
                             the asari. I'll meet you back here.
    
                   The Mako busts through a few more buildings on its way out.
    
                                       GARRUS
                             If anyone asks, we'll blame it on
                             the geth.
    
    
    
                   INT. PROTHEAN RUINS - UNDERGROUND CAVERN - DAY
    
                   The tunnel path evolves into scaffolding that criss-crosses
                   through a huge cavern. Work lights shine on ancient metal
                   structures built into and extending from the rock walls.
    
                                       TALI
                             Keelah Sa'lai! How did this place
                             last thousands of years when it's
                             surrounded by volcanos?
    
                                       GARRUS
                             They probably weren't this active
                             back then.
    
                                       LIARA (O.S.)
                                 (in the distance)
                             Hello, is someone there? Please, I'm
                             trapped. I need help!
    
                   Her voice echoes through the cave. The squad follows the
                   sound down a set of stairs to a lower level.
    
                   There they find an asari, LIARA, suspended in a BLUE ORB that
                   blocks a wide tunnel.
    
                                       LIARA
                             Oh, thank the goddess!
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Are you Dr. Liara T'Soni?
    
                                       LIARA
                             Why, yes, I am. Please, can you help
                             me get out of here?
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             I'm Commander Shepard with the
                             Alliance and I need to find your
                             mother, Matriarch Benezia.
    
                                       LIARA
                             My mother? I haven't seen my mother
                             in years. What do you want with her?
                             Or me?
    
                   She takes a step closer to the asari.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             She's working with the geth. How do
                             I know you're not with them, too?
    
                                       LIARA
                             I am not my mother and if I was with
                             the geth I wouldn't be trapped in
                             this thing!
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             You mean you can't move at all?
    
                                       LIARA
                             No! This is a Prothean barrier
                             chamber.
                             I activated it to keep out the geth
                             but I must have pressed something by
                             mistake and now I'm stuck.
    
                   Shepard tries to suppress a smile.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Huh, maybe you shouldn't be playing
                             around with strange Prothean tech?
    
                                       LIARA
                             I know how it works... mostly. It
                             can only be deactivated from the
                             other side. You can use that mining
                             laser to break through the rock
                             below and climb back up.
    
                   Garrus and Tali hop down another flight of stairs to the
                   bottom of the cavern. 
    
                   Garrus positions the MINING LASER and Tali works on the
                   controls.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             What would you have done if we
                             hadn't shown up?
    
                                       LIARA
                             I don't know, wait for the geth to
                             break through? That or starve... I
                             know I've gotten myself into this
                             unfortunate predicament but you
                             don't have to laugh!
    
                                       GARRUS
                             It's ready. Everybody back up.
    
                   Garrus fires up the laser. It BLASTS a hole in the rock big
                   enough to crawl through. 
    
                   The three surface at the back of the tunnel and Shepard
                   climbs a ladder to a control panel.
    
                                       LIARA
                             The trigger is right over there --
    
                   Shep's already found it. The orb vanishes and Liara drops.
                   Tali and Shepard help her up.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             You ok?
    
                                       LIARA
                             Oh, yes, thank you!
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Now that you're out, can you tell us
                             anything about your mother?
    
                                       LIARA
                             I'm afraid not. Like I said, I
                             haven't spoken to my mother in ages.
                             I don't know where she is.
    
                   A RUMBLE. Dust and pebbles fall from the ceiling.
    
                                       TALI
                             Uh, what's that?
    
                                       GARRUS
                             Maybe a geth ship landing?
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             You don't happen to have thresher
                             maws on this planet, do you?
    
                                       LIARA
                             What? No! But I think that laser
                             might have damaged the rock bed.
                             These ruins are highly unstable.
    
                   BOULDERS crash into the scaffolding.
    
                                       TALI
                             Can't go back that way.
    
                                       LIARA
                             There's another exit. Follow me,
                             through here. Hurry!
    
    
    
                   INT. PROTHEAN RUINS - PASSAGEWAY - DAY
    
                   They speed through a passageway and emerge in another broad
                   CAVERN where several more passages meet. They pause in the
                   center while Liara peers through doorways.
    
                                       LIARA
                             This way!
    
                   She runs to a doorway only to find it blocked by a KROGAN
                   CLONE flanked by two armed GETH.
    
                                       KROGAN CLONE
                             Gotcha!
    
                   Liara trips backwards. Shepard catches her by the arm and
                   holds the asari back, shielding her.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             In case you haven't noticed this
                             whole place is coming down.
    
                                       KROGAN CLONE
                             Exhilerating, isn't it?
    
                   ROCKS tumble down a passageway into the room. The krogan uses
                   the distraction to CHARGE.
    
                   Shep SHOVES Liara out of the way and DODGES, rolling on the
                   ground. 
    
                   Garrus FIRES at the two geth, keeping them occupied. 
    
                   Tali rushes to Liara's aid but the krogan has reoriented
                   himself. He CHARGES head first at the two women. 
    
                   Shepard runs to intercept. She LAUNCHES into the air and
                   grabs onto the krogan's huge back hump, throwing him off
                   balance just enough to avoid Tali and Liara. 
    
                   Like riding a bucking bronco, Shep struggles to hold on,
                   trying to keep her fingers away from his teeth. His short t
                   rex arms can't reach far enough behind to get a grip on her. 
    
                   He fires his ASSAULT RIFLE. Bullets ricochet off the walls.
    
                   Garrus aims but can't risk a shot without hitting Shepard.
    
                   The krogan lowers his head and CHARGES at a wall. Before
                   impact, Shep rolls off his back and he CRASHES face first. 
    
                   He's dazed but not completely incapacitated.
    
                   Disoriented, no one knows which way to flee. Shepard races to
                   the others, pulling Liara upright by her arm.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Where's the exit!?
    
                                       LIARA
                             Uh, here!
    
                   They scurry through a doorway. The krogan aims his gun.
    
                   A BULLET grazes Tali's side and she halts to check her wound.
    
                                       GARRUS
                             Are you hit?
    
                                       TALI
                             It's just a scratch, but my suit...
    
                   Tali moves her hand revealing a GASH in her enviro-suit.
                   Garrus puts an arm around her back and pushes her forward.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                                 (into her radio)
                             Joker, I need an emergency
                             extraction at the excavation site
                             right now! We're coming out a back --
    
    
    
                   EXT. LAVA LAKE - DAY
    
                   Bursting from the tunnel, the team brakes hard. Shep grabs
                   Liara before they hit a pool of LAVA.
    
                   Behind them, the passageway completely collapses.
    
                   Engines ROAR as the Normandy lowers down. The cargo bay door
                   opens and Wrex stands at the edge.
    
                                       WREX
                             Shepard! I was sure I would win the
                             mass destruction contest on this
                             mission but I have to admit, you
                             have me beat.
    
                   Shepard gives him an annoyed, "where have you been?" look.
    
    
    
                   INT. NORMANDY - MED BAY - NIGHT
    
                   Dr. Chakwas tends to Tali's suit wound. Tali drinks water
                   through a straw stuck through a slot in her mask.
    
                   Liara sits on another medical bed talking to Kaidan and Ash.
    
                   Garrus leans against the doorway.
    
                   Shep enters. Takes off extra pieces of armor. Notices Garrus
                   watching Tali.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             I bet someone's feeling a little
                             guilty for some things he might have
                             said. Maybe you should talk to her.
    
                                       GARRUS
                             What would I say? "So, the geth were
                             all your fault and by the way, how's
                             your bacterial infection?"
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             You got to have something in common.
                             You're both the only dextro-amino
                             based species on the ship, right?
    
                                       GARRUS
                             Because bio-physiology is a great
                             ice breaker.
    
                   Shepard sees Tali sipping through her straw.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             I'm just saying you eat the same
                             foods. Talk to her about...
                             smoothies or something.
    
                   Garrus sighs, peels himself from the door frame and shuffles
                   over to Tali. Dr. Chakwas works on a nearby console.
    
                                       GARRUS
                             So, uh, are you going to be ok?
    
                                       TALI
                             Yes, I'm fine.
    
                   She SNEEZES. Specks of fluid stick to the inside of her mask.
    
                                       TALI
                             Keelah, that can't be good... The
                             bullet punctured my suit, that's
                             all.
    
                                       GARRUS
                             Quarians must have some thick skin.
    
                                       TALI
                                 (sniffling)
                             Too bad our sinus' aren't as tough.
    
                                       GARRUS
                             Yeah... Why don't I, uh, go to the
                             mess, and, uh, get you a snack...
    
                   He wanders off and Shep enters the scene. She positions
                   herself between Kaidan and Ashley standing opposite Liara.
    
                                       ASHLEY
                             Commander, she's a little shaken up
                             but I think she'll be alright.
    
                                       LIARA
                             I am indebted to you for saving me,
                             not just from the volcano but those
                             geth would have killed me or worse.
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             But you have no idea where your
                             mother is? What about the conduit?
    
                                       LIARA
                             All I know is that the conduit had
                             something to do with the Prothean
                             extinction. I've researched the
                             Protheans for over fifty years --
    
                                       ASHLEY
                             Fifty years! Jeez, how old are you?
    
                                       LIARA
                             I am embarrassed to say but I'm only
                             one hundred and six. 
    
                                       ASHLEY
                             Wow, I hope I look that good when
                             I'm her age!
    
                                       LIARA
                             That must seam ancient to a short
                             lived species like humans but for an 
                             asari I'm barely more than a child. 
                             Because of my youth other scholars
                             dismiss my theories on how the
                             Protheans vanished.
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             We have our own theories on that...
    
                                       LIARA
                             The Protheans expanded from their
                             homeworld until their empire spanned
                             the entire galaxy! But they didn't
                             build the Citadel and the mass
                             relays as everyone believes. They
                             found that technology like we did!
    
                   Liara leans in until she sits at the edge of the medical bed,
                   hands waving as she speaks.
    
                                       LIARA
                             Other civilizations existed before
                             them. Throughout history, time and
                             again when a race reaches its zenith
                             it is suddenly and violently cast
                             down by an unknown force! Only ruins
                             remain.
    
                   Kaidan and Ashley are a little taken aback by her enthusiasm.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             The Protheans were destroyed by a
                             race of sentient machines called the
                             Reapers. A damaged Prothean beacon
                             on Eden Prime burned a vision into
                             my brain. Now Saren wants to help
                             them return.
    
                                       LIARA
                             Goddess, no wonder Saren attacked
                             that colony! Beacons can transmit
                             messages directly into the mind of
                             the user but they were only
                             programed for Prothean physiology.
                             Anything you saw would have been
                             jumbled, confused. I'm amazed you
                             could understand it at all.
    
                   Kaidan leans over to Shepard.
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             None of this is gets us any closer
                             to the conduit or Saren.
    
                   She ignores him, focused on Liara.
    
                                       LIARA
                             This is fascinating! Maybe I can
                             help you make sense of the vision?
    
                   Liara hops off the medical bed and stands in front of Shep.
    
                                       LIARA
                             Asari can join consciousness with
                             other sentient beings. I could try
                             it with you and see exactly what you
                             remember!
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Ok, what do I do?
    
                                       LIARA
                             Hmm, let's see. Hold my hands and
                             relax. Concentrate on me and... 
    
                   She closes her eyes. Breathes in deep. Opens her eyes. They
                   are completely BLACK.
    
                                       LIARA
                             ...embrace eternity.
    
                   BEGIN BEACON'S VISION:
    
                   Played out in front of them: explosions, alien screams,
                   flames, a Reaper's insect-like limbs wiggling.
    
                   END BEACON'S VISION.
    
                   Liara drops Shepard's hands and gasps.
    
                                       LIARA
                             That was... intense. But the vision
                             is incomplete. You said the beacon
                             was damaged? I can't interpret it
                             without the entire message.
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             Another dead end. Maybe we should
                             drop her off at the Citadel.
    
                                       LIARA
                             No! Saren and the geth will keep
                             hunting me. But my knowledge on the
                             Protheans could prove invaluable in
                             your search for the conduit.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             You have a point. We've got room.
    
                                       LIARA
                             Oh, thank you, Commander.
    
                   She tips over sideways, nearly fainting. Ash grabs her arm.
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             How long were you stuck in that
                             trap? And when was the last time you
                             slept -- or ate?
    
                                       LIARA
                             No, it's the melding. I'll be fine.
                             I'll just lie down here for a bit.
    
                   Kaidan is unconvinced.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Both of you, dismissed.
    
                   Shepard ushers the soldiers out of the med bay.
    
    
    
                   EXT. THERUM - FROM ORBIT
    
                   The Normandy sails into view from behind the planet and zips
                   off into space.
    
    
    
                   INT. NORMANDY - BRIDGE - NIGHT
    
                   Shepard walks up behind Joker's seat.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Are we out of range of that geth
                             dreadnought?
    
                                       JOKER
                             We are now. You know, just for
                             future reference, the Normandy's not
                             exactly equipped to land in
                             exploding volcanos. They tend to fry
                             our systems and burn through our
                             hull.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             We made it out unscathed.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Yeah, but only because you've got
                             me. Any other pilot and this baby
                             would be a pile of melted metal by
                             now. Just stating the facts.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             I know you're a good pilot, Joker.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Not just good, the best!
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Yeah, but I can't let that go to
                             your head.
    
                   Shepard gives Joker a firm pat on his shoulder and smirks.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Ow! Watch the bones, would ya?
    
                   She plops into the empty chair next to him.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             I assume you didn't call me up here
                             just to brag?
    
                                       JOKER
                             Right, Alliance networks recently
                             reported geth presence on Noveria. 
                             It's a frozen rock in the Traverse
                             where shady corporations can do
                             scientific research that the Council
                             wouldn't exactly approve of.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Hmm, what could Saren be
                             researching? 
    
    
    
                   EXT. NOVERIA - DAY
    
                   The Normandy flies through falling snow over white mountains.
                   Scattered structures below are linked by rail lines. 
    
                   The ship docks at the largest building.
    
    
    
                   INT. NOVERIA - PORT HANSHEN OFFICE - DAY
    
                   ADMINISTRATOR ANOLEIS, a Salarian, types at his desk. Shepard
                   sits opposite him, tapping her fingers impatiently.
    
                                       ADMINISTRATOR ANOLEIS
                             We take client confidentiality very
                             seriously here on Noveria. I'm
                             afraid I can't give you specifics on
                             any company's research. However,
                             public records indicate that
                             Matriarch Benezia did arrive a few
                             days ago to oversee operations at
                             the Binary Helix complex on Peak 15.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Matriarch Benezia is here? Now? Did
                             she bring a bunch of geth with her?
    
                   Shepard leans forward in her seat.
    
                                       ADMINISTRATOR ANOLEIS
                             Geth? You mean her personal security
                             mechs? This isn't the Citadel, Ms.
                             Shepard. Our rules are far more
                             relaxed regarding these matters.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Fine, how do I get to Peak 15?
    
                                       ADMINISTRATOR ANOLEIS
                             You can't. Not while that blizzard
                             is raging outside. The storm has
                             disrupted communications as well.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             I thought I saw a train platform?
    
                                       ADMINISTRATOR ANOLEIS
                             Scheduled transport service is
                             suspended during inclement weather. 
                             You may try to operate the shuttle
                             manually at your own risk --
    
                   Shepard immediately stands up and turns to leave.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             I'll do it.
    
    
    
                   INT. NOVERIA - PORT HANSHEN DOCK - DAY
    
                   Shep pulls Liara aside to talk. Liara looks distraught.
    
                   Wrex wanders around the dock while Ash, Garrus and Kaidan
                   huddle in a group. Kaidan watches Shep and Liara.
    
                                       ASHLEY
                             You know, Garrus, I've never worked
                             this closely with so many aliens
                             before. You're not what I expected
                             for a turian.
    
                                       GARRUS
                             Is that a good thing?
    
                                       ASHLEY
                             My grandfather served in the First
                             Contact War so I guess I've always
                             been a little biased but the
                             Commander really opened my eyes.
                             Quarians, krogans, asari -- I'd say
                             Shepard likes all kinds of aliens.
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             Yes, she does...
    
                   Garrus notices Kaidan watching Shepard as she gives Liara a
                   hug.
    
                                       GARRUS
                             Yeah... and I heard she has a thing
                             for turians. You know, that Spectre,
                             Nihlus? Well, he and Shepard had,
                             what would you say? A history and 
                             this whole "chasing Saren across the
                             galaxy" thing isn't even about the
                             Reapers. It's about revenge.
    
                   Kaidan glares at him. Garrus tries his best to keep a
                   straight face but bursts out laughing along with Ashley.
    
                                       GARRUS
                             I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, but your
                             face! Ha ha!
    
                   Shepard walks past them.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             We've got a train to catch.
    
    
    
                   INT. NOVERIA - SHUTTLE - DAY
    
                   Falling snow whips by the windows as the shuttle car rides
                   the rail. Shepard and Kaidan attempt to use the CONTROLS.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             No response on the comm from Peak
                             15. Probably the storm.
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             Maybe the geth shut it down?
    
                   Liara stares out the window at the far end of the train car,
                   separate from the other crew.
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             Or Benezia...
    
                   Shep leaves him at the controls and passes by the others...
    
                                       ASHLEY
                             Hey, Wrex, what's with the hump?
    
                                       WREX
                             You mean this? Water retention. 
                             Comes in handy when you live on a
                             barren wasteland of a planet.
    
                                       ASHLEY
                             Oh, like a camel?
    
                                       WREX
                             A what?
    
                   ...Shepard leans against the window next to Liara.
    
                                       LIARA
                             I admit I am nervous about seeing my
                             mother again. But the Benezia I knew
                             wouldn't work with Saren. Perhaps
                             something happened that changed her
                             in the last twenty years.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Twenty years? Wow, you two must have
                             had a major falling out.
    
                                       LIARA
                             Now it seems so ridiculous but I was
                             angry because she wouldn't tell me
                             who my father was. I think she was
                             too embarrassed.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             I think knowing where you come from
                             is pretty important.
    
                                       LIARA
                             Is it? I fought with my mother
                             because I wanted a father. Now I
                             have neither.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             You do have a mother. And that's
                             more than some of us can say. Why
                             would she have been embarrassed?
    
                                       LIARA
                             I'm what the asari call a
                             "pureblood." It's a derogatory term
                             for those with two asari parents.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             As opposed to...?
    
                                       LIARA
                             Asari are mono-gendered. We don't
                             reproduce like you. We can meld with
                             any sentient species. Many of us
                             would argue that when an asari mates
                             with another asari there's a high
                             potential for genetic defects.
                             Growing up on Thessia people would
                             shame me for what I am. Maybe that's
                             why I'm always out on remote digs
                             for months or years at a time. The
                             dead don't ask pointed questions or
                             whisper behind your back...
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             I don't know, Liara, the living
                             aren't all that bad.
    
                   Shepard watches Ash, Garrus, and Wrex joke around and compare
                   weapons.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             They're an interesting bunch at
                             least.
    
                                       GARRUS
                             Liara! Wrex seems to think you got
                             some fancy biotic moves you've been
                             hiding from us this whole time.
    
                                       LIARA
                                 (with a shy smile)
                             Well, I, uh...
    
                   Kaidan locks eyes with Shepard from across the car.
    
    
    
                   INT. BINARY HELIX FACILITY - FOYER - DAY
    
                   The shuttle pulls into an interior platform. The crew steps
                   out and surveys the dark, empty room. Something SCURRIES in a
                   corner just out of sight.
    
                                       ASHLEY
                             Where is everyone?
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Let's split up and take a look
                             around.
    
    
    
                   INT. BINARY HELIX FACILITY - OFFICES - DAY
                   Ashley's voice echoes as the group traverses deserted hallways
                   brightened by their FLASHLIGHTS. 
    
                   Through windows they can see into abandoned offices and
                   laboratories. Light glints off glass beakers and dead
                   computer screens. 
                   No one notices the spider-like CREATURE crossing the hall far
                   ahead of them.
    
                                       ASHLEY
                             "...Tho' much is taken, much abides;
                             and tho' we are not now that
                             strength which in old days moved
                             earth and heaven; that which we are,
                             we are; one equal temper of heroic
                             hearts, made weak by time and fate,
                             but strong in will to strive, to
                             seek, to find, and not to yield."
    
                                       WREX
                             Ooh, I like that one. Your man
                             Tennyson's got style.
    
                   Shepard stops in a huff and turns around.
    
                                       WREX
                             What is it? Not a poetry fan?
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             We've been wandering these halls for
                             over an hour! This place is a maze.
                             I swear we've passed this one office
                             three times. It's obvious no one is
                             here. Let's go find the others.
    
                                       ASHLEY
                             Whoa, did you see that?
    
                   Her flashlight catches something slip down an adjacent hall.
                   Shep inches to the edge of the wall and turns the corner.
                   Her light illuminates a meter tall INSECT MONSTER. It SHRIEKS,
                   leaping onto Shep and knocking her down.
                   Ashley KICKS the bug off of Shepard. 
                   Wrex lifts it up, inspecting the squirming creature.
                   His eyes widen. He THROWS it down the darkened hall and blasts
                   his SHOTGUN. Its legs TWITCH before it expires.
    
                                       WREX
                             Rachni.
    
                                       ASHLEY
                             Rachni? Are you sure?
    
                                       WREX
                             The krogan fought these things. I
                             think I'd know one if I saw it. That
                             one was just a baby.
    
                                       ASHLEY
                             That's a baby rachni? How big are
                             the adults!?
    
                   Ashley and Shepard lean over the rachni corpse. GOO squirts
                   from its wounds.
    
                                       ASHLEY AND SHEPARD
                             Ewwwww...
    
                   Ash pokes the body with her gun barrel.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                                 (into her radio)
                             You're not going to believe this but
                             we just got attacked by a rachni.
    
                                       GARRUS (V.O.)
                             Not possible. They're extinct.
    
                                       WREX
                             That is definitely rachni.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                                 (into her radio)
                             Yeah, I'm gonna go with the krogan
                             on this one.
    
                                       KAIDAN (V.O.)
                             Commander, you should get down here.
                             We've found some people.
    
    
    
                   INT. BINARY HELIX FACILITY - BUNKER - DAY
    
                   The crew observes the weakened survivors of the rachni
                   attack. Some HUMANS, an ASARI. A few lay on cots MOANING in
                   the background. 
    
                   Shepard stands beside a DOCTOR.
    
                                       DOCTOR
                             Three years ago a derelict ship was
                             discovered containing a rachni egg
                             in stasis. We hatched the egg and
                             began a breeding program funded by
                             Saren Arterius. About a week ago
                             some specimens escaped and attacked
                             us. The survivors fled here. That's
                             when Matriarch Benezia arrived to...
                             assess the situation.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             We came in on the shuttle. We can
                             get you all out of here.
    
                                       DOCTOR
                             Some of these people can't be moved.
                             They've been exposed to the rachni's
                             toxins and are seriously ill.
    
                   Ashley walks up behind Shepard.
    
                                       ASHLEY
                             Is there anything we can do?
    
                                       DOCTOR
                             I was working on an antidote in the
                             medical labs but we had to get out
                             so fast that I didn't have time to
                             collect the samples. I need that
                             medicine or they won't make it.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                                 (looking at the sick)
                             Alenko, Liara, we'll go get the
                             cure. Garrus, Williams, you help
                             everyone who's fit to leave onto the
                             shuttle. Wrex, keep the rachni out
                             of this room.
    
    
    
                   INT. BINARY HELIX FACILITY - HALLWAY - DAY
    
                   Shep, Liara and Kaidan creep down a hallway. Shepard stops at
                   a corner and readies her weapon. 
    
                   She pops around only to find several dead GETH and RACHNI
                   scattered on the floor.
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             At least the geth took care of the
                             rachni.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             And vice versa. Benezia must be
                             here.
    
    
    
                   INT. BINARY HELIX FACILITY - MED LABS - DAY
    
                   With weapons drawn, the team bursts into the med labs. 
    
                   Shelves and tables fill the space. At the opposite end of the
                   room Benezia faces a row of REFRIGERATORS filled with VIALS.
    
                                       MATRIARCH BENEZIA
                             The rachni were to be soldiers for
                             Saren, raised to hunt and slay his
                             enemies. These fools could not
                             contain them. But it is only a minor
                             setback. More can be bred.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             The rachni need to be put down.
                             People back there are dying because
                             of them.
    
                   Benezia strides a few paces to the center of the room.
    
                                       MATRIARCH BENEZIA
                             I know who you are, Shepard, and I
                             won't be swayed by sympathy no
                             matter who you bring into this
                             confrontation.
    
                                       LIARA
                             Mother, I'm here to help you.
    
                                       MATRIARCH BENEZIA
                             My purpose is to help Saren realize
                             the destiny of our galaxy. He is the
                             vessel through which we can see the
                             light! If you choose to stand in my
                             way I will have no choice but to
                             remove you.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             You wouldn't.
    
                   Benezia looks from her daughter to Shepard.
    
                                       MATRIARCH BENEZIA
                             I realize now I should have been
                             much stricter with you, Liara.
    
                   Benezia blasts a STASIS FIELD at Shepard. Unable to move her
                   body, Shepard tips backwards. 
    
                   Kaidan catches her and drags her behind a shelf.
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             It's ok. It's only a little stasis.
                             Try to breathe. You'll feel your
                             limbs again in a minute.
    
                   He cradles her head in his hands. Shepard GASPS.
    
                                       LIARA
                             Mother, you don't have to do this!
    
                                       MATRIARCH BENEZIA
                             What have you told her about me!?
    
                                       LIARA
                             What could I tell her? That you're
                             crazy? Evil? How to kill you? This
                             isn't who you are!
    
                   Benezia uses her biotic power to LIFT Liara into the air.
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             Hey, put her down!
    
                   He aims his pistol and FIRES. The round hits Benezia in the
                   arm severing the biotic connection. Liara DROPS in a heap.
    
                   Benezia turns her attention to Kaidan. He ROLLS to his right
                   just in time, dodging the asari's rapid bursts of energy.
    
                   Kaidan fires haphazardly with his own biotics as he scrambles
                   for cover. Benezia's shots hit glass CANISTERS on a shelf,
                   shattering them into tiny pieces.
    
                   Kaidan dives but his leg is hit with STASIS. He loses control
                   and stumbles into a shelf. MEDICAL SUPPLIES spill everywhere.
    
                   Shep crawls to a dazed Liara and pulls her into cover.
    
                   Benezia loses sight of Kaidan and her anger builds into a
                   biotic force that levitates every loose object around her.
    
                   With her arms still partially "asleep," Shep clumsily grips
                   her PISTOL with both hands and aims at an OXYGEN TANK
                   floating near Benezia's head. 
    
                   The first bullet makes the tank SPIN in place. The second
                   punctures the metal and the compressed air EXPLODES.
    
                   The blast knocks Benezia over. All the suspended objects go
                   flying. Something catches on fire and the SPRINKLER SYSTEM
                   activates. The flames, smoke, and water obscure the view. 
    
                   Somehow, Liara gets up.
    
                                       LIARA
                             Mother?
    
                   A ball of biotic energy flashes through the smoke but Liara
                   pulls up a BARRIER right before impact.  
    
                   She retaliates but her mother blocks with a swipe of her arm.  
    
                   Liara's body tremors with energy that turns into a SHOCKWAVE.
    
                   Benezia creates a BARRIER, protecting herself from most of
                   the damage.
    
                   Both women hold up barriers pushed against each other in a
                   battle of biotic strength.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             You're going to kill your own
                             daughter? Saren must be something
                             special.
    
                   Shepard stands, propped up against a shelf, with a gun in her
                   outstretched hand. Her gaze flicks between the two asari.
    
                                       MATRIARCH BENEZIA
                             Not Saren - the Reapers. They are
                             infinitely powerful. Do you
                             foolishly believe you and your
                             little friends can stop them?
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             I can stop you. And I won't miss.
    
                   Benezia lowers her barrier and powers up to attack Shepard.
    
                                       LIARA
                             No!
    
                   Liara pushes forward, turning her barrier into a BATTERING
                   RAM. Benezia FLIES backwards, SLAMMING into a wall.
    
                   Liara falls to her knees. 
    
                   Shepard's limbs go soft. She drops the gun and uses the shelf
                   to bolster herself. 
    
                   She fumbles over to Kaidan around the corner, shaking the
                   front of his armor.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             You ok? Sprinklers, shut them off!
    
                                       BENEZIA (O.S.)
                             Liara...
    
                                       LIARA
                             Mother!
    
                   Liara hobbles to her mother's side. BLOOD oozes from the back
                   of Benezia's head.
    
                                       BENEZIA
                             I thought I could guide Saren down
                             the right path but I was wrong. His
                             flagship, Sovereign, it does
                             something to people. Over time it
                             controls them. Even I was not strong
                             enough to resist.
    
                                       LIARA
                             It's over now, Mother.
    
                   The sprinklers cease and Shepard limps toward mother and
                   daughter huddled on the ground.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             I've seen this before. What did they
                             do to you?
    
                                       BENEZIA
                             I tried sealing away a part of my
                             brain away from its indoctrination. 
                             It's like I am trapped inside,
                             watching, unable to stop myself from
                             doing these terrible, awful things.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Why are you here? What did Saren
                             send you to find?
    
                                       BENEZIA
                             You'll have to ask the rachni.
                                 (to Liara)
                             I never wanted to hurt you.
    
                                       LIARA
                             Mother, don't leave me!
    
                                       BENEZIA
                             I have always been so proud of you. 
                             Good night, Little Wing, I will see
                             you at the dawn...
    
                                       LIARA
                             No, please!
    
                   Shepard kneels down, wrapping an arm around Liara and using
                   her other hand to close Benezia's eyes.
    
                   Kaidan appears a few feet behind them.
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             Is this what that bastard does to
                             people? Turn them into brainless
                             psychotics? She was insane! Is this
                             who we're going to be dealing with,
                             Shepard? Crazy women who want to
                             murder her own children? Who the
                             hell does that!?
    
                                       LIARA
                             That's my mother you're talking
                             about!
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             You're mother just tried to kill us
                             all, including you!
    
                                       LIARA
                             It wasn't her! It was Saren... or -
                             or... oh, goddess!
    
                   Shepard steps in front of him, her face inches from his.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Go make yourself useful and salvage
                             what's left of the cure. 
    
                   She returns to Liara, embracing her while she sobs.
    
                   Kaidan opens a refrigerator. Most of the VIALS are broken. He
                   shoves the glass pieces aside to find some intact.
    
    
    
                   INT. BINARY HELIX FACILITY - BUNKER - DUSK
    
                   Exhausted and soaked, the three shuffle into the bunker.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Doc, we brought as many as we could.
    
                   Kaidan hands the Doctor a box of vials.
    
                                       DOCTOR
                             This is more than enough.
    
                   Liara wanders over to a window away from the others.
    
                                       ASHLEY
                             I'm guessing you found the
                             Matriarch.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Yeah. Watch her, will you? She's in
                             a bad place. I don't want her to be
                             alone.
    
                                       WREX
                             Shepard, we cleared the rest of the
                             rachni on this level. Ready to move
                             when you are.
    
                                       DOCTOR
                             I'm afraid we still the problem of
                             the rachni in the hot labs.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Really? There's more?
    
                                       DOCTOR
                             Yes, but there's an emergency fail
                             safe control in the main lab. You
                             can fill the rest of the rachni
                             breeding tanks with an acid
                             solution. Or, if they've all
                             escaped, you can flush the entire
                             building with radiation.
                             It will kill everything but you
                             should have a few minutes to get
                             out.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                                 (with a sigh)
                             Ok, I'll deal with the labs while
                             the rest of you get these people on
                             the shuttle. Garrus, you're up.
    
                   Kaidan takes a step to join the others but Shep grabs him by
                   the shoulder.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             You, too, Alenko. Don't want you to
                             say anything else you'll regret.
    
                                       DOCTOR
                             We barricaded the main passageway to
                             the labs but there's a maintenance 
                             tunnel in the mountain that leads
                             straight there.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Point us to the door.
    
    
    
                   INT. BINARY HELIX FACILITY - TUNNELS - NIGHT
    
                   Garrus walks ahead through a dark, damp, rocky passage. Shep
                   and Kaidan trudge along further behind, visibly tired.
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             ...I'm just saying you don't need to
                             console her so much. You saw
                             Benezia. That wasn't her mother.
                             That wasn't anybody's mother! That
                             was some empty husk where a person
                             once was. You can't tell me that if
                             your mom had been twisted by Saren
                             that you wouldn't have done the same
                             thing.
    
                   Shepard rolls her eyes.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             I'm not exactly equipped to answer
                             that question.
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             She hadn't even spoken to her mother
                             in twenty years! It's not like they
                             were that close.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Twenty years is a blip to an asari. 
                             And she's barely a teenager when you
                             consider their life spans.
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             She's older than all three of us
                             combined! I don't think you're
                             giving her enough credit. Liara's a
                             big girl. She can obviously take
                             care of herself.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             She just experienced a major loss
                             and all you can do is be a jerk to
                             her. At least one of us can give her
                             some comfort.
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             Sure, you can go hug the blueberry
                             jail bait while we go kill all the
                             rachni!
    
                   Shepard stops in her tracks and turns to face Kaidan, who
                   suddenly realizes he's crossed the line.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Excuse me, Lieutenant? You know, I
                             don't expect much from you because
                             your only training is at the super
                             secret biotic brain camp where you
                             all live happily in your little
                             commune and don't have "rules" or 
                             "regulations" like any normal unit
                             because the Alliance thinks you're
                             special. But right now, this isn't
                             some station simulation on Jump
                             Zero. This is a real mission and I
                             need a real Marine, so that means do
                             your job and shut your mouth because
                             I don't remember giving you
                             permission to act like a whiney
                             little bi --
    
                                       GARRUS
                             Would both of you pipe down!?  I
                             think you're waking up the big scary
                             spiders...
    
                   Overhead, insect limbs CREAK and blobs of GOO drip onto the
                   ground. 
    
                   Garrus shines his FLASHLIGHT revealing a ceiling covered in
                   dangling RACHNI.
    
                   A RACHNI SOLDIER drops down and rushes Garrus. He blasts it
                   with his assault riffle and it EXPLODES, spewing toxic goo
                   all over him.
    
                                       GARRUS
                             Ugh, yuck.
                                 (coughs)
                             Oh, that can't be good.
    
                   Shep and Kaidan sprint down the tunnel while SHOOTING at
                   rachni left and right. 
    
                   When one rachni gets too close, Kaidan biotically flings it
                   into the air and SLAMS it back down. It BURSTS open, covering
                   him in a layer of goo.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Get that door open!
    
                   Garrus works his OMNI-TOOL magic on the lighted door at the
                   end of the tunnel but it won't budge. The rachni mob is
                   almost upon them. 
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Kaidan, do something!
    
                   Shep flails her arms in an attempt to imitate using biotics.
    
                   At first he's confused but then it clicks. He drops a
                   SINGULARITY in the midst of the horde, lifting the bugs off
                   their feet. They hover around the center of the biotic ball.
    
                   Shepard throws a GRENADE into the mix and they duck behind
                   rocks right before the whole mass of rachni EXPLODES. The
                   rock shields them from the sticky mess.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             See, that little trick works every
                             time.
    
                   They feel a TREMOR and a GIGANTIC RACHNI drops from the
                   ceiling and SCREECHES. 
    
                   The lock clicks and the three race through the open door. 
    
    
    
                   INT. BINARY HELIX FACILITY - HOT LABS - NIGHT
    
                   The rachni lets out one final SCREAM as Garrus slams the door
                   shut. Safe inside, the crew catch their breath. 
    
                   Kaidan coughs up rachni goo into his hands. Garrus wipes goo
                   from his armor. Shep, however, managed to stay clean.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Good thing we got that cure, huh,
                             guys?
    
                   They are not amused. 
    
                   Kaidan walks over to a desk and finds a shop TOWEL to wipe
                   his face. With his eyes clear, he sees a BODY face down on
                   the floor next to him. He looks up.
    
                   Large TANKS line the walls, each with broken glass sides,
                   from which the rachni had escaped.
    
                   Shep approaches a wall covered by a metal SCREEN. She finds
                   an ASARI CORPSE collapsed in front of a CONTROL PANEL as if
                   she died trying to use it. Shep's finger presses a BUTTON. 
    
                   The screen retracts to expose a huge TANK. Inside is a
                   RACHNI, far bigger than any other they have seen.
    
                   Amazed by the sight, she doesn't notice the corpse next to
                   her rising --
    
                                       RACHNI THRALL
                             This one will be our voice. We
                             cannot sing. The machine has
                             silenced us.
    
                   Garrus aims his GUN at the dead scientist but the rachni
                   slams a TENTACLE on the glass in protest. Shep holds up a
                   hand to stop Garrus from firing.
    
                                       RACHNI THRALL
                             We are Rachni and I the last queen. 
                             The machine tried to control this
                             body but failed, so these men
                             contained us, forced us to breed an
                             army they could control.
    
                   Garrus reluctantly lowers his weapon.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Machine? Is Sovereign using you?
    
                   The thrall speaks but Shepard addresses the creature trapped
                   in glass.
    
                                       RACHNI THRALL
                             Yes, but it is not our will. Your
                             harmonies are unlike the others,
                             unlike the machine. What will you
                             sing? Will you release us? Free us
                             from the machine?
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             The rachni once waged a long, bloody
                             war with other races. I can't just
                             let you go.
    
                                       RACHNI THRALL
                             We want no war. We only wish to be
                             free of this prison. If you will not
                             free us then do not leave us to be
                             slaves of the machine. Allow us to
                             be free in memory. You can silence
                             us forever.
    
                                       GARRUS
                             Shepard, just flood the tank and let
                             this be over. Millions died fighting
                             these things.
    
                   Kaidan steps up beside Garrus.
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             Wait, Saren forced her into this
                             situation. She doesn't want to be
                             here any more than we do.
    
                                       GARRUS
                             Five minutes ago you couldn't find a
                             drop sympathy for one alien but now
                             you feel sorry for this one?
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             She's the last of her kind! You
                             really think she wants start another
                             galactic war she knows she'd lose?
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Shut it! Both of you.
                                 (to the queen)
                             What will you do if I release you?
    
                                       RACHNI THRALL
                             We will flee. The ship that carried
                             us still lies on this planet. We
                             will return beyond our relay, seek a
                             hidden place and teach our children
                             harmony. You will not see us again.
    
                   Shepard looks around at the other busted glass tanks.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             What about your offspring?
    
                                       RACHNI THRALL
                             They are lost. They can no longer
                             sing so they no longer listen. They
                             serve only the machine. Please, do
                             not leave them to this fate.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Believe me, I don't intend to. Tell
                             me what Matriarch Benezia wanted
                             from you.
    
                                       RACHNI THRALL
                             The asari came to find what was
                             lost. You call it the Mu Relay. They
                             want what lies beyond it.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Is that a mass relay?
    
                                       RACHNI THRALL
                             We remember the knowledge of those
                             before us. They found the relay but
                             were silenced. Now only we know its
                             location.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             If you tell me where the Mu Relay is
                             I will free you.
    
                                       GARRUS
                             Shepard, think about what you're
                             doing!
    
                   She looks down at her boots.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             I won't be responsible for dooming
                             an entire species. Maybe the turians
                             can condone it but I can't.
    
                                       GARRUS
                             I never said I liked the genophage
                             but these are two completely
                             different --
    
                   She stares him down from across the room.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Do you want to press the button? Go
                             right ahead.
    
                   She waits for his response.
    
                                       GARRUS
                             No. Forget it. Let's hurry up and
                             get out of here. And never tell
                             anyone about this...
    
                   Shepard faces the Queen again.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Where's the relay?
    
                                       RACHNI THRALL
                             You can find it at the outer edge of
                             the Pangean Expanse in a nebula
                             cloud.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             I'm trusting you. I'm going to
                             irradiate this whole place but I'll
                             give you a head start.
    
                   Shepard presses a button and the tank raises up through the
                   roof.
    
                                       RACHNI THRALL
                             We will remember you and our
                             children will sing of your
                             forgiveness!
    
    
    
                   EXT. PEAK 15 - SHUTTLE - NIGHT
    
                   The squad watches from the moving shuttle as the rachni queen
                   scurries down the side of the snowy mountain. 
    
                   A bright white LIGHT flashes behind all the windows of the
                   building.
    
    
    
                   INT. NORMANY - SPACE
    
                   Shepard heads toward her quarters when the door opens and
                   Ashley walks out.
    
                                       ASHLEY
                             Liara will be ok, I think. Might
                             take awhile, though. It's so sad.
                             How could Saren do that?
    
                   Ashley just shakes her head and walks away.
    
    
    
                   INT. NORMANDY - SHEPARD'S QUARTERS - NIGHT
    
                   Shepard steps in to find Liara standing in front of the desk,
                   examining a sketchbook next to a loose stack of papers.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             If you need some privacy away from
                             the crew, you can stay in here as
                             long as you want.
    
                   Liara smiles gently but it's obvious she's been crying. Her
                   fingers leaf through the papers.
    
                                       LIARA
                             Are they yours?
    
                   Pencil DRAWINGS. There's a landscape of the Citadel, one of
                   the Normandy in flight, a view of Earth, and a portrait of
                   every squadmate.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Yeah.
    
                                       LIARA
                             These are lovely. You should hang
                             them up. They'll make your room more
                             personal.
    
                   Kaidan appears in the open doorway.
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             I, uh, wanted to talk to you, Liara.
                             I...
    
                                       LIARA
                             There's no need, Kaidan. It's over.
    
                   Shepard crossing her arms.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Actually, I would really like to
                             know what he has to say, so...
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             I'm sorry about your mother, about
                             what I said.
    
                                       LIARA
                             You were right. That wasn't my
                             mother. My mother died long ago when
                             Sovereign first took control of her
                             mind. Whatever our differences she
                             didn't deserve what they did to her.
                             I didn't kill her. I set her free.
                             And I choose to remember her as she
                             was before. She was beautiful and
                             kind. She wanted to protect me. She
                             loved the color yellow.
    
                   And with that, Liara silently slips past them and leaves the
                   room. 
    
                   Kaidan opens his mouth to speak when the comm BEEPS.
    
                                       JOKER (V.O.)
                             Uh, Commander, I'm getting a weird
                             salarian distress signal from a
                             planet called Virmire. The message
                             is all jumbled. I can't make much
                             out of it except it mentions Saren.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                                 (into the comm)
                             Virmire? Never heard of it.
    
                                       JOKER (V.O.)
                             Me neither, but it might be worth
                             investigating.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Set a course, Joker.
    
    
    
                   EXT. SALARIAN CAMP - DAY
    
                   Tents and vehicles hide in the shadow of a cliff face. Far
                   above looms a huge industrial complex. 
    
                   About a dozen SALARIAN SOLDIERS watch Shep, Ash, Kaidan,
                   Garrus, Wrex, and Tali approach from the Mako.
    
                   The CAPTAIN greets them at the edge of the camp.
    
                                       CAPTAIN KIRRAHE
                             Captain Kirrahe, Salarian Special
                             Tasks Group. Good to meet you,
                             Commander. Is it just you? They
                             didn't send anyone else?
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Your message was unclear. We came on
                             a whim hoping to find Saren.
    
                                       CAPTAIN KIRRAHE
                             But we asked the Council to send a
                             fleet?
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             This is the Traverse, Captain. Even
                             if they could make sense of your
                             message you know they wouldn't send
                             any ships.
    
                   Kirrahe Shep over to a view of the complex above.
    
                                       CAPTAIN KIRRAHE
                             That is unfortunate. While scouting
                             the system we discovered this
                             fortified research base. Saren's
                             breeding an army of krogan here for
                             some sinister purpose. I lost half
                             my team investigating the building.
    
                   Wrex steps forward next to Shepard.
    
                                       WREX
                             Krogan? Has Saren found a cure for
                             the genophage?
    
                                       CAPTAIN KIRRAHE
                             Not exactly. It's a cloning
                             facility.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             With geth and krogan Saren would be
                             almost unstoppable.
    
                                       CAPTAIN KIRRAHE
                             As you can see, it is vital that we
                             destroy this base and its secrets.
    
                                       WREX
                             You can't do that! My people are
                             dying out. This could save them!
    
                                       CAPTAIN KIRRAHE
                             A cure would cause the krogan
                             population to explode and only lead
                             to more Rebellions. We can't make
                             that mistake again.
    
                                       WREX
                             We are not a mistake!
    
                   Wrex stomps off screen.
    
                                       CAPTAIN KIRRAHE
                             Perhaps you should pacify your
                             krogan while I come up with a plan.
    
                   Shep complies and follows Wrex to the far edge of the camp.
    
                                       WREX
                             Shepard, you don't know what this
                             would mean to my people.
    
                   He paced back and forth, waving his SHOTGUN.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Saren is the enemy here, remember?
                             Not me.
    
                                       WREX
                             Really? Because Saren made a cure
                             for the genophage but you want to
                             destroy it! The lines between friend
                             and foe are getting a little blurry
                             from where I stand.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             It's not a cure, it's a weapon! And
                             if Saren wins and the Reapers return
                             none of us will be around to see the
                             benefits of a cure.
    
                   He aims the gun at Shepard. She in turn raises her own rifle.
    
                                       WREX
                             The Council forced us to fight the
                             rachni then instead of praising our
                             success and giving us the colonies
                             we earned, they say we "rebelled." 
                             And what was our reward? One
                             thousand years of near complete
                             infertility inflicted upon us! Our
                             genocide is a war crime the turians
                             and salarians will never have to pay
                             for! Shepard, I won't let you ruin
                             my people's last hope.
    
                   Shepard lowers her weapon and steps in closer. Wrex's gun
                   barrel presses against her chest.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Wrex, if I wanted to annihilate a
                             whole species I'd have acid washed
                             the rachni queen back on Noveria!
                             Those aren't true krogan, they're
                             clones, bred in tanks. We even met
                             one on Therum. They're all slaves
                             for Saren! Is that what you want for
                             your people?
    
                   Wrex pulls his shotgun away.
    
                                       WREX
                             No. The Council used us as tools
                             once then neutered us all. I doubt
                             Saren will be as generous when he's
                             finished.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Good, now are you going to join me
                             on this mission or do I have to send
                             you back to the ship?
    
                                       WREX
                             I'm coming... just as soon as I
                             finish loading my gun.
    
                   Shepard shakes her head and returns to the Captain.
    
                                       CAPTAIN KIRRAHE
                             I have an idea. We can use the
                             depleted drive cores of both of our
                             ships to build a small nuclear bomb.
                             Our best chance is to land the
                             Normandy on the roof and set the
                             explosives but those anti-aircraft
                             guns need to be taken down first.
                             We'll break into two teams. I'll
                             take my men out front to distract
                             the geth away from the drop point
                             while your team will infiltrate the
                             interior and disable the guns.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Understood, Captain.
    
                                       CAPTAIN KIRRAHE
                             This is a dangerous mission. None of
                             my men have high hopes of getting
                             out of this alive and that's what
                             makes this difficult for me to ask.
                             In our last assault we lost many
                             men, good soldiers, and with the
                             small numbers we have now we can't
                             pull this off. I'm afraid I need one
                             of your team to come with us.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Captain, surely that's not 
                             necessary --
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             If it means destroying the base then
                             I volunteer.
    
                                       ASHLEY
                             No way, Commander! What the
                             salarians need is fire power and we
                             both know Alenko can't shoot for
                             shit.
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             I am standing right here.
    
                   Shepard pauses, glances at Kaidan then looks Ash in the eyes.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Captain, I can't in good faith give
                             you one of my non-Alliance team... 
                             Ashley, go with Kirrahe.
    
                                       ASHLEY
                             I'll make you proud, skipper.
    
                   Shep gives her a little squeeze on the shoulder.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             I know you will... Wrex, Tali, come
                             with me. Kaidan, you'll arm the
                             bomb. Garrus, watch out for him, ok?
                             I'm ready when you are, Captain.
    
    
    
                   EXT. VIRMIRE BASE - DAY
    
                   Wrex, Tali and Shep creep between boulders along the pathway
                   leading to the base. She signals for them to stop when she
                   spots half a dozen GETH on patrol.
    
                   Overhead at the opposite end of the base, a ROCKET fires. The
                   geth turn their headlights to each other then run in the
                   direction of the sound.
    
                                       CAPTAIN KIRRAHE (V.O.)
                             Shadow team, status update?
    
                                       SHEPARD
                                 (into her radio)
                             Diversion successful. We're on the
                             move.
    
                   They approach one of the exterior doors along a walkway. Shep
                   scans the perimeter for enemies while Tali uses her omni-tool
                   to hack the lock.
    
    
    
                   INT. VIRMIRE BASE - SUPPLY ROOM - DAY
    
                   They sneak inside. The room is dim, BOXES scattered.
    
                                       TALI
                             I've disabled the alarms. Looks all
                             clear, Shepard.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Any guards must have been called off
                             to deal with the salarian team.
    
                                       WREX
                             Too bad, I was hoping to shoot
                             someone.
    
                                       KROGAN CLONE (O.S.)
                             Then it's your lucky day.
    
                   A KORGAN CLONE rises from behind some crates. Armed GETH peep
                   out above boxes all around the room.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Get down!
    
                   Everyone opens fire while the clone just laughs.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Can you hack them?
    
                                       TALI
                             I'll try.
    
                   Wrex fires at a nearby geth, distracting it long enough for
                   Tali to jump behind it, grab it by the neck, and scan its
                   headlight with her omni-tool. 
    
                   The geth's light turns from blue to red and it begins
                   shooting its former allies.
    
                   Shep stares down her SCOPE, knocking out a few geth trying to
                   hide.
    
                                       WREX
                             This is starting to get fun!
    
                   He jumps up from behind cover and charges at the other
                   krogan, head butting him and knocking him to the ground. 
    
                   The clone tries to fire his own gun but Wrex uses a biotic
                   PULL and wrenches it from his hand.
    
                                       WREX
                             Not today, clone.
    
                   Shep and Tali step over geth corpses. They hear a GUNSHOT
                   then turn to see Wrex walking toward them.
    
                                       WREX
                             You were right, Shepard. These
                             aren't real krogan. That was too
                             easy.
    
    
    
                   INT. VIRMIRE BASE - RESEARCH LABS - DAY
    
                   The team hurries through a long, windowless room, with a row
                   of barred HOLDING CELLS on one side, mostly concealed by
                   darkness. Tables with chemicals, computer terminals, and
                   screens reading vital signs line the opposite side.
    
                   Wrex pauses, examining the cells.
    
                                       WREX
                             I thought this was supposed to be a
                             krogan cloning facility. What's with
                             all the salarians?
    
                   Shep and Tali step closer to the cells. Each contains one to
                   three SALARIANS dressed in uniform. A few stare blankly
                   ahead. Some rock back and forth on the floor. Others pace
                   relentlessly, muttering words we don't understand.
    
                                       TALI
                             Must be Kirrahe's missing men.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                                 (yelling)
                             Hey, are you alright?
    
                   One salarian throws himself against the bars of his cell, an
                   arm plunging through a gap.
    
                                       CRAZED SALARIAN
                             Yes, you've come! I knew you would.
                             The whispers tried to break me but I
                             shut them out! Ha ha!
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Tell me what happened to your unit.
    
                                       CRAZED SALARIAN
                             Geth ambushed us. Brought us here.
                             Did tests. Horrible tests. Let me
                             out and I'll get the bastards! I'll
                             crush them! A little payback isn't
                             too much to ask, is it?
    
                                       TALI
                             Something's wrong, Shepard. I don't
                             think we should let him out.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             We can't leave them in here to die.
                             Stand back.
    
                   She aims her pistol at the lock and it blasts off in pieces,
                   the sound ECHOING through the open room. Some salarians moan
                   and scream.
    
                                       CRAZED SALARIAN
                             Yes, yes!
    
                   The man slides open the door and DIVES onto Tali, knocking
                   her down. Wrex grabs the salarian's neck and yanks backwards,
                   snapping it in half.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Tali, are you hurt?
    
                   Shepard helps her up.
    
                                       TALI
                             No, Commander, I'm ok.
    
                                       INDOCTRINATED SALARIAN (O.S.)
                             Leave. You cannot save us.
    
                   Another salarian sits on the ground in an adjacent cell.
    
                                       INDOCTRINATED SALARIAN
                             They're experimenting on us.
                             Studying us. To see if we bend to
                             Sovereign's will.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Sovereign, don't you mean Saren?
    
                                       INDOCTRINATED SALARIAN
                             No, the ship, Sovereign. It can
                             control minds. Saren calls it
                             "indoctrination." You don't realize
                             it at first. It starts with a buzz
                             in the back of your head then it
                             grows until all you hear is
                             Sovereign. Eventually, all that is
                             left is a mindless husk... It
                             affects some faster than others.
    
                                       TALI
                             He seems to be sane.
    
                                       INDOCTRINATED SALARIAN
                             No. The effects are degenerative. 
                             Once it begins there is no reverse.
                             There is no hope for us. Go.
    
                   Shepard steps back in horror then collects herself.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             We still need to find the gun
                             controls.
    
    
    
                   EXT. VIRMIRE BASE - BATTLEFIELD - DAY
    
                   The salarian team is in the midst of battle, bullets flying
                   in every direction. Ashley jumps behind cover.
    
                                       ASHLEY
                                 (into her radio)
                             We're taking heavy fire but we're
                             holding. Hurry, Commander!
    
    
    
                   INT. VIRMIRE BASE - SAREN'S LAB - DAY
    
                   At the bottom of a staircase Shep and crew discover a
                   laboratory filled with computers, boxes, screens.
    
                                       WREX
                             You think the controls are in here?
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             I'd bet credits on it. There!
    
                   A large terminal sits at one end of the room.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Can you crack it?
    
                                       TALI
                             I'm on it, Commander. Overriding
                             their defenses. Wait, someone else
                             is in the system.
    
                   A huge hologram in the shape of the dreadnought, SOVEREIGN,
                   appears before them. The three step back, aghast.
    
                                       SOVEREIGN
                             You are not Saren.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Tali, keep working. Get this thing
                             off of here.
    
                                       SOVEREIGN
                             I am Sovereign, vanguard of your
                             destruction. Your actions here will
                             only delay the inevitable.
    
                   Tali types on the controls.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             And what is that?
    
                                       SOVEREIGN
                             The extinction of your species. It
                             has repeated before for countless
                             millennia. You cannot stop the
                             harvest. We have waited in dark
                             space and now your time has come.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             No, you're wrong. We will stop you.
                             The whole galaxy will join together.
                             This cycle ends now!
    
                                       SOVEREIGN
                             Foolish human. Soon Saren will
                             locate the conduit and we will
                             return to complete your elimination.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Holy... you're not a Reaper ship,
                             you are a Reaper.
    
                                       SOVEREIGN
                             You cannot begin to comprehend our
                             power. Our numbers will block out
                             the sky. Each of us a sovereign
                             nation. What the Protheans called
                             "Reapers" are your salvation through
                             destruction. The harvest allows new
                             life to flourish in a galaxy that
                             would otherwise be destroyed. Your
                             elimination allows future organic
                             life to continue.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             So, some machine can dictate when
                             organics live or die?
    
                                       SOVEREIGN
                             It is of no matter. You will not
                             succeed. 
    
                   The hologram fades.
    
                                       TALI
                             I've got control of the systems
                             again. Disabling AA guns. Good to
                             go, Shepard.
    
                   Wrex wanders the lab while Shep hails the Normandy.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                                 (into her radio)
                             Joker, you're clear. Get the bomb in
                             place.
    
                   Wrex stops in front of an object covered by a white sheet. A
                   pulsing NOISE emanates from it. He rips the sheet away.
    
                                       TALI
                             Keelah! It's another Prothean beacon
                             like the one on Eden Prime.
    
                                       WREX
                             How did Saren get a hold of this?
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             I don't know but it looks more
                             intact than the last one.
    
                   She doesn't feel the beacon pulling her toward it...
    
                   BEGIN BEACON'S VISION:
    
                   Another quick, vibrant, horrific vision of destruction like
                   before, ending with bright flashing lights. 
    
                   END BEACON'S VISION.
    
                   Tali and Wrex pick Shepard up from the floor.
    
                                       WREX
                             You ok there, Shepard?
    
                                       TALI
                             What did you see?
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             I'm fine, I'm fine. Let's get to the
                             drop zone.
    
    
    
                   EXT. VIRMIRE BASE - ROOFTOP - DAY
    
                   The Normandy slows over the roof near the center of the
                   facility and opens her cargo door. 
    
                   Together Garrus and Kaidan carry out the make-shift BOMB.
    
    
    
                   EXT. VIRMIRE BASE - EXTERIOR WALKWAY - DAY
    
                   Shepard and crew sprint from an elevator to a high walkway. 
    
                   From this vantage she can see the bomb drop point, the
                   Normandy, the battlefield on the far side of the complex,
                   and, in the air, an approaching geth ship.
    
                                       JOKER (V.O.)
                             Shit, we've got incoming geth.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                                 (into her radio)
                             Try to lure them away. I don't want
                             a stray rocket hitting that nuke.
    
                                       JOKER (V.O.)
                             Aye aye, Commander.
    
                   INTERCUT between the roof, the walkway, and the battlefield.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             How's it looking down there, guys?
    
                                       GARRUS
                             Kaidan's prepping the bomb now.
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             Just waiting for your signal,
                             Commander.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             I'm almost there. Williams, status
                             report.
    
                                       ASHLEY
                             We're taking heavy fire. I don't
                             think we can advance.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Joker, can you do a pick up?
    
                                       JOKER (V.O.)
                             Not with this ship on my ass.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Ash, just hold on a little bit
                             longer.
    
                                       ASHLEY
                             Don't worry about me, Commander. You
                             get that bomb ready. That's the only
                             thing that matters. Let's hit that
                             bastard where it hurts!
    
                   Above the building, the geth ship chases the Normandy. The
                   frigate dodges MISSILES and flips in mid air, returning fire.
    
    
    
                   EXT. VIRMIRE BASE - ROOF - DAY
    
                   Kaidan and Garrus see a shuttle drop to the edge of the roof.
                   Out come several GETH troopers and Saren, himself.
    
                                       GARRUS
                             Watch the bomb. I'll cover you.
    
                   He aims his rifle and SHOOTS at the approaching turian. A
                   translucent kinetic shield deflects each bullet. 
    
                   Saren lifts a pistol and just misses Garrus who dives behind
                   an exposed air duct.
    
                   Garrus reloads even though he knows shooting is futile. Saren
                   is almost upon him.
    
                                       SHEPARD (O.S.)
                             Hey!
    
                   Saren turns around as Shep and the gang burst through a side
                   door, armed and ready.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             You two hold off the geth. I'll deal
                             with Saren.
    
                   Wrex and Tali run off to fight the synthetics. Shepard FIRES
                   three rounds at Saren but realizes the error. 
    
                   Saren smiles and aims. She bolts behind the open door. 
    
                                       SAREN
                             Impressive. The geth were convinced
                             the salarians were the real threat.
                             But it's all for naught. You may
                             have ended the rachni, I'll give you
                             that, but I won't allow you to
                             destroy everything that I have
                             accomplished.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             You were a Spectre. Sworn to protect
                             the galaxy, the Council!
    
                   Saren walks closer to her hiding spot.
    
                                       SAREN
                             You should understand, Shepard.
                             You've seen the vision from the
                             beacon. The Protheans fought the
                             Reapers and were utterly crushed.
                             But what if they had bowed before
                             their greaters?
                             Made themselves useful? How many
                             would have survived? Is submission
                             not preferable to extinction? Once I
                             realized this I allied with
                             Sovereign. You would doom all
                             civilization but I will save more
                             lives than have ever existed!
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Ha! You think the Reapers are going
                             to let us live? Let you live? Is
                             that what Sovereign told you? It's
                             manipulating your mind. You're
                             already indoctrinated!
    
                                       SAREN
                             Sovereign needs my mind intact. Only
                             I can find the conduit.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Sovereign spoke to me in your lab. 
                             It's been lying to you. You're just
                             a tool to the Reapers, disposable
                             once they get what they want. 
    
                                       SAREN
                             No!
    
                   Saren charges. Lifts her up by the neck like a rag doll. She
                   swings her legs out, kicking his gun from his other hand. He
                   holds her out further from his body.
    
                   Garrus takes aim. Kaidan's body glows blue. A stand off.
    
                                       SAREN
                             Look, all of you! This is what will
                             happen if you choose defiance. Leave
                             now or she dies.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                                 (choked)
                             Kaidan, arm that bomb.
    
                   Kaidan nods, then types as fast as he can on the bomb
                   controls. Garrus pops off more rounds but Saren's shields
                   remain intact.
    
                   Saren tosses the Commander aside and strides to the bomb. She
                   rolls across the roof, covering her head with her arms.
    
                   Garrus races to her side. Shepard looks up right as Saren
                   slams a fist into the side of Kaidan's head.
    
                   Saren looks to the bomb, screams, then flees to his shuttle,
                   straight past Tali and Wrex and the geth. The shuttle
                   escapes.
    
                   Shepard stumbles over to Kaidan. He's out cold.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Kaidan, wake up!
    
                   Two fingers on his neck feel a pulse. She turns to the bomb.
                   It flashes a 60 second countdown.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Oh, no no no no! What have I done?
                             Garrus, can you turn it off? Pause
                             it for a minute?
    
                                       GARRUS
                             I can't, Shepard. I don't know how.
    
                   He puts a hand on her shoulder. Time seems to slow. She sees
                   the Normandy lower down to the edge of the roof. 
    
                   Wrex and Tali jump on to the open cargo door. 45 seconds.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Help me carry him.
    
                   They lift up Kaidan under his arms. The team loads into the
                   Normandy which takes off before the doors have even shut.
    
    
    
                   INT. NORMANY - CARGO BAY - DAY
    
                   Dr. Chakwas tends to Kaidan on floor, Garrus and Tali
                   helping. Shepard sits down, head in her hands.
    
                   Wrex holds on to the doorway and looks out. The ship speeds
                   up, flying right over the doomed Salarian team.
    
                   Confused, he looks over his shoulder at Shepard, but what
                   answer can she give?
    
                   The bay door closes. He turns back to stare in silence at the
                   metal wall before him.
    
    
    
                   EXT. VIRMIRE BASE - BATTLEFIELD - DAY
    
                   The remaining Salarians, Ashley, geth, and krogan clones
                   raise their heads.
    
                   The Normandy speeds overhead; a sonic BOOM and the ship is
                   gone.
    
                   Ashley, still determined, lifts up her riffle and FIRES on
                   the enemy.
    
                                       CAPTAIN KIRRAHE
                             Hold the line!
    
                   The bomb's white light overwhelms them.
    
    
    
                   INT. NORMANDY - MED BAY - NIGHT
    
                   Dr. Chakwas examines Kaidan. He sits on the side of a medical
                   bed, holding a cold compress to his temple. Shepard leans
                   against the door frame.
    
                   Chakwas gives him a sympathetic smile and moves to Shepard.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Can I have a minute alone with him?
    
                                       DR. CHAKWAS
                             Of course, Commander.
    
                   Once the doors close, Shepard flicks off the overhead light
                   switch. Window screens raise up revealing a wall of open
                   space. Stars twinkling against the black. 
    
                   She steps over to the window next to him and gazes out at the
                   darkness. Kaidan looks down at his feet.
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             I can't believe Ash didn't make it. 
                             If only I'd set the bomb a little
                             later I...
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             You were following my orders.
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             Yes, but we could have stopped Saren
                             some how. I could have knocked out
                             his shields with a shockwave but I
                             didn't want to risk hurting you. I
                             should have tried to dodge him,
                             or... All I can think about is why
                             Ash and not me?
    
                   She turns to face him.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Hey, Saren is to blame. Not you or
                             anyone else, understand? You think I
                             don't feel guilty for leaving her
                             behind?
    
                   She puts a hand to her face, covering her eyes. Kaidan
                   reaches up and peels her fingers away, squeezing her hand.
    
                   Shepard leans in, letting his arms envelop her. Embracing in
                   grief - two tiny souls in a galaxy of stars.
    
    
    
                   INT. SOVEREIGN - NIGHT
    
                   Saren speaks to the Reaper's off-screen ship core.
    
                                       SAREN
                             The geth have lost Virmire but the
                             message from the second beacon is
                             secure with me.
    
                                       SOVEREIGN
                             And what have you learned?
    
                                       SAREN
                             Before we continue, I need answers.
    
                                       SOVEREIGN
                             Do you debate the truth we have
                             shown you?
    
                                       SAREN
                             No, but I want to be certain that
                             you will honor our arrangement.
    
                                       SOVEREIGN
                             You have allowed that human to break
                             your concentration. Remember your
                             goal. Remember your destiny.
    
                                       SAREN
                             I do, but if I am to locate the
                             conduit I need to trust that you
                             will deliver on your promises.
    
                                       SOVEREIGN
                             You are not required to trust. You
                             are required to obey.
    
                   Saren doesn't see the TWO GETH approaching behind him.
    
                                       SAREN
                             You need my mind free of influence
                             in order to interpret the beacon.
    
                                       SOVEREIGN
                             This is trivial. Your body is
                             necessary, not your mind.
    
                   The geth grab his arms. Throw him onto a table. Metal
                   tentacles strap him down.
    
                   The table tilts upward as a huge tentacle slithers in front
                   of him. Saren opens his mouth to scream but the tentacle
                   charges down his throat, silencing him.
    
    
    
                   INT. NORMANDY - SHEPARD'S QUARTERS - NIGHT
    
                   Shepard trudges in, not noticing Liara waiting for her.
    
                                       LIARA
                             Shepard, I am so sorry about Ashley.
                             She was...
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             I'm not ready to talk about her in
                             the past tense. Can we save it for
                             later?
    
                                       LIARA
                             Of course... Wrex said you found
                             another beacon. Maybe I could look
                             into your mind and analyze --
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Not now, Liara. I need a break.
    
                                       LIARA
                             Shepard, please. The message from
                             the one Eden Prime was incomplete.
                             Maybe this will fill in the blanks?
                             It could help us find the conduit.
                             Ashley would have want --
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Fine! What do I do again?
    
                   Liara reaches for Shepard's hands.
    
                                       LIARA
                             Just concentrate on my voice,
                             breathe deeply and embrace eternity.
    
                   BEGIN BEACON'S VISION:
    
                   A flash of familiar images - only this one ends zooming out
                   over a series of planets further and further from a star. The
                   last eclipses its sun. Finally, an outline of a cityscape.
    
                   END BEACON'S VISION.
    
                                       LIARA
                             By the goddess, it's a map... to a
                             planet. I'm not sure... Yes, I know
                             it! It has to be Ilos. The conduit
                             is on Ilos!
    
                   Liara begins pacing around the room in excitement.
    
                                       LIARA
                             Ilos was a Prothean world only
                             referred to in a few ancient texts.
                             Some scholars believe it is merely a
                             legend because we cannot locate its
                             connecting relay.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             You mean the Mu Relay?
    
                   Liara stops in her tracks.
    
                                       LIARA
                             Yes! Four thousand years ago the Mu
                             Relay was knocked out of orbit when
                             its star went super nova. But how do
                             you know about it?
    
                   Shepard grabs a tablet showing a mini galaxy map and zooms in
                   on one area.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Doesn't matter but I can find it.
    
                   She hands the tablet to Liara.
    
                                       LIARA
                             Incredible! The relay should drop
                             you right outside of Ilos' star
                             system. Saren must be searching for
                             it, too. He might even be there now.
                             We have to inform the council. Get
                             them to send a fleet!
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             You're right.
                                 (into the comm)
                             Joker, plot a course for the Citadel
                             and tell Ambassador Udina to be
                             ready for us.
                                 (to Liara)
                             I want the Normandy at the head of
                             that fleet!
    
    
    
                   INT. CITADEL TOWER - COUNCIL CHAMBERS - DAY
    
                   Shepard and Udina stand before the three Councilors.
    
                                       UDINA
                             Shepard, the information you've
                             uncovered has convinced the Council
                             to take action.
    
                                       COUNCILOR TEVOS
                             We believe Saren plans to attack the
                             Citadel. We have assembled patrols
                             at each mass relay linking to the
                             Terminus Systems.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             You think a barricade can stop the
                             Reapers? If Saren gets the conduit --
    
                                       COUNCILOR VALERN
                             You are the only one who claims to
                             have seen a Reaper. And only on
                             hologram. Obviously, the conduit and
                             the Reapers are merely a distraction
                             so Saren can plot his coup.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Saren is probably already on Ilos.
                             Don't wait for him to come here.
                             Send the fleet to him!
    
                                       COUNCILOR SPARATUS
                             We've been over this.
    
                   Shepard steps forward past Udina.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Then send me!
    
                                       COUNCILOR TEVOS
                             Commander, we are aware of your
                             actions on this mission and we are
                             concerned about your tactics.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             What? Why?
    
                   Shepard tries to speak but is repeatedly interrupted.
    
                                       COUNCILOR SPARATUS
                             You detonated a nuclear device on a
                             garden world. That has serious
                             consequences.
    
                                       COUNCILOR TEVOS
                             Fifty thousand year old Prothean
                             ruins have been destroyed, their
                             secrets lost forever.
    
                                       COUNCILOR VALERN
                             And releasing a rachni queen into
                             the galaxy? What were you thinking?
    
                                       COUNCILOR TEVOS
                             Have we made a mistake by making you
                             a Spectre? We expected you to
                             perform in a manner that wouldn't
                             bring attention to yourself. Instead
                             you've left a massive trail of
                             devastation while Saren remains at
                             large.
    
                   Udina gently tries to pull Shepard aside.
    
                                       UDINA
                             Shepard, going after Saren now
                             requires deft hands. We don't want
                             to start a full scale war with the
                             Terminus Systems. I'm afraid your
                             work on this mission is over.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             You're siding with them? Knowing
                             what Saren's done, what he's capable
                             of?
    
                                       UDINA
                             It's just politics, Commander. C-sec
                             has remotely locked down all of the
                             Normany's primary control systems. 
                             I'm afraid you're grounded until
                             this conflict is resolved.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             You can't do that!
    
                                       UDINA
                             This matter no longer concerns you. 
                             The Council can handle the issue -
                             with my help.
    
    
    
                   INT. NORMANDY - OBSERVATION DECK - DAY
    
                   Shepard bursts through the door not seeing Kaidan reading his
                   tablet in the corner. She paces in front of the window and
                   mutters angrily under her breath.
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             Uh, Commander?
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             I was this close to Saren and now
                             they shut me out!
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             What are you talking about?
    
                   Shepard pauses by the window. Kaidan leans next to her.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             The Council knows about Therum and
                             Noveria and Virmire and now they
                             don't trust me to go after Saren
                             without blowing something up.
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             That would be a fair assumption.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             We're grounded. The Normandy is on
                             lock down. We can't go to Ilos.
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             Are you serious? What are you going
                             to do about it?
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             What can I do? C-sec has control of
                             the ship... How'd they even find out
                             about the rachni?
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             Everything you did was justified but
                             they're too blind from fear to
                             recognize it! Call Captain Anderson.
                             He'll back you up.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             This isn't an Alliance mission. He
                             has no authority.
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             Then get Ambassador Udina to
                             petition the Council!
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Udina agrees with their decision. 
                             Hell, it was probably his idea..
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             So, do we sit here and wait for the
                             Reapers to show up, instead?
    
                   She whips back around.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Don't berate me! Just... gimme a
                             minute.
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             We don't have a minute. 
    
                   Shepard stares out the window, not meeting his eyes.
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             I think you know what needs to be
                             done. And if you won't do it, I
                             will.
    
                   After a moment, she gives him the slightest of nods.
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             Tell Joker to be ready to go.
    
                   And he's out the door.
    
    
    
                   INT. NORMANDY - MAIN BATTERY - DAY
                   Kaidan storms in. Garrus tinkers with some mechanics.
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             Hey, Garrus, how well do you know
                             the C-sec docking control systems?
    
                                       GARRUS
                             Well enough to know that you're
                             about to ask me to do something
                             stupid and dangerous.
    
                   He stands up, pressing buttons on his omni-tool.
    
                                       GARRUS
                             Luckily, I know the Executor's pass
                             codes which you'll need. These
                             should allow you to get through any
                             security restrictions.
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             Should I ask how you got these?
    
                                       GARRUS
                             Please, do you think this is the
                             first time I've broken the rules?
    
    
    
                   INT. CITADEL SECURITY - DOCK CONTROL - DAY
    
                   Garrus and Kaidan stroll into to a room with computer
                   terminals overlooking the docks.
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             Are you sure no one's going to think
                             it's strange that we're wandering
                             around C-sec like this?
    
                                       GARRUS
                             Nah, technically I still work here. 
                             Here's the panel for our dock group.
                             Wait, there's a guard.
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             Well, distract him or something.
    
                   Before he can protest, Kaidan sneaks over to a computer,
                   leaving Garrus no choice but to approach the TURIAN GUARD.
    
                                       GARRUS
                             How's it going in here?
    
                                       TURIAN GUARD
                             Good. Is there something I can help
                             you with, officer?
    
                                       GARRUS
                             Oh, no, well, there is... something.
                             Have you seen any suspicious
                             activity going on... in this area...
                             lately... this general area... maybe
                             more like down this hall over here?
    
                   He tries to lure the guard out of the room. Garrus glances
                   back to see Kaidan staring at him and shaking his head.
    
                                       TURIAN GUARD
                             Uh, no, should I be looking for
                             something specific?
    
                   The guard starts to look back.
    
                                       GARRUS
                             Yes! Yes, in fact I'm looking for
                             a... man. A... hu-man seen in this
                             part of... uh, the Citadel?
    
                                       TURIAN GUARD
                             Is he a criminal or a suspect or --
    
                                       GARRUS
                             Yes! He's a suspect in my
                             investigation. A... computer hacking
                             crime.
    
                                       KAIDAN
                                 (mouthing silently)
                             What are you doing?
    
                                       GARRUS
                             Uhhhhh...
    
                   The guard catches Garrus' eyes looking away and turns around.
    
                                       TURIAN GUARD
                             Hey, get away from the console!
    
                   He steps in Kaidan's direction but Garrus SMACKS the guard in
                   the back of the head with his rifle stock, knocking him out.
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             Garrus!?
    
                                       GARRUS
                             Just hurry it up!
    
                   An ASARI OFFICER enters.
    
                                       ASARI OFFICER
                             What's all the commotion in here? 
                             By the goddess!
    
                                       GARRUS
                             Stand back, ma'am! This is a, uh,
                             dangerous criminal and I'm
                             apprehending him.
    
                                       ASARI OFFICER
                             What did he do? I'm calling for back
                             up.
    
                                       GARRUS
                             Wait! I - I've been tracking this
                             man for months - years! I'm not
                             going to let some other cop take him
                             in now. I've got the situation under
                             control. You there... human. Step
                             away from the console!
    
                   Kaidan keeps typing. The asari aims her pistol at Kaidan.
    
                                       GARRUS
                             You've been on the run but you can't
                             run anymore.
                             I've got you now and you're going to
                             pay for what you did. You're going
                             to go to prison for a long, long,
                             long, looooooong time.
    
                   Kaidan steps back, hands in the air.
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             Done.
    
                                       GARRUS
                             Yeah, you are. Now come with me.
    
                   Garrus grabs Kaidan and fake-shoves him out the doorway.
    
                                       GARRUS
                             You're gonna get it now you sick,
                             disgusting, sadistic... human.
    
                   Garrus glances back to see the turian guard begin to stir.
    
                                       GARRUS
                                 (whispers)
                             Run!
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             What?
    
                   Garrus shoves him harder and Kaidan picks up the pace.
    
                                       GARRUS
                             Oh, no, he's making a break for it!
    
                   Garrus speeds up after him.
    
                                       TURIAN GUARD
                             That man attacked me. Catch him!
    
                                       ASARI OFFICER
                             The human?
    
                                       TURIAN GUARD
                             No, the turian!
    
                                       ASARI OFFICER
                                 (into her radio)
                             I've got a code 51 on docks level.
                             Two males headed to the elevators.
    
    
    
                   INT. NORMANDY - BRIDGE - DAY
    
                   Shep leans over Joker's shoulder as he reads the control
                   screens intently.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Wow, I don't know how they did it.
                             We're cleared. Just have to wait...
                             come on, guys.
    
    
    
                   INT. CITADEL SECURITY - DAY
    
                   A squad of OFFICERS round a corner ahead of Kaidan and
                   Garrus.
    
                                       GARRUS
                             Other way!
    
                   They dart down another hall. Pursuers gaining on them. Garrus
                   grabs Kaidan by his shirt and HURLS him forward.
    
                                       GARRUS
                             Run faster!
    
                   Despite the extra push, Garrus quickly overtakes Kaidan,
                   leaving the human precariously close to the guards. 
    
                   Kaidan unleashes a SHOCKWAVE, knocking the men into each
                   other. Garrus mashes buttons by the elevator door. 
    
                   Kaidan launches himself inside right as the doors slide open.
    
    
    
                   INT. CITADEL - ELEVATOR - DAY
    
                   CHEESY MUSIC plays while the elevator glides down extra
                   slowly.
    
    
    
                   EXT. CITADEL - DOCKS - DAY
    
                   They race to the Normandy. The walkway starts retracting from
                   the airlock doorway. 
    
                   They both JUMP across the gap.
    
    
    
                   INT. NORMANDY - AIRLOCK - DAY
    
                   Garrus and Kaidan SLAM into the interior door of the airlock
                   and burst out laughing, trying to catch their breath.
    
    
    
                   INT. NORMANDY - BRIDGE - DAY
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             They're in. Now get us out of here.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Aye aye, Commander.
    
                   Shep marches down the hallway without even a backward glance
                   as the airlock doors open.
    
                   The guys stumble out of the airlock, hysterical. Garrus turns
                   to greet Joker. Kaidan stops laughing when he sees the
                   Commander walking away.
    
    
    
                   EXT. NORMANDY - DAY
    
                   The ship jets off to the mass relay.
    
    
    
                   INT. NORMANDY - SHEPARD'S QUARTERS - LATER
    
                   Shepard enters and immediately presses a button on the wall.
                   Exterior shutters raise up to reveal a large window of stars.
    
                   She walks to her desk by the window and turns on a lamp, the
                   only artificial light on in the room. 
    
                   The glow illuminates sheets of paper taped to the glass,
                   stacked on the desk, folded to stand up like frames. All
                   pencil DRAWINGS.
    
                   She slumps into her chair and grabs her sketchbook, flips to
                   a clean sheet, and begins to sketch. BEEP.
    
                                       JOKER (V.O.)
                             Commander?
    
                                       SHEPARD
                                 (into the comm)
                             That's probably the last time you'll
                             get to call me that.
    
                                       JOKER (V.O.)
                             Yeah, well, I'm going to try to
                             avoid Alliance space. It'll take
                             longer but I'm sure we'd all rather
                             not get caught with a stolen
                             prototype war ship. Only a few more
                             jumps and we'll hit the Mu Relay.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Thanks, I'll be in here. Let me know
                             when we get close.
    
                                       JOKER (V.O.)
                             Aye, aye, Commander.
    
                   A KNOCK on the door. Kaidan doesn't bother waiting for an
                   answer. 
    
                   Shepard glances up to see his reflection in the window. She
                   turns her attention back down to her paper.
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             Permission to speak freely?
    
                                       SHEPARD
                                 (not looking at him)
                             You're already in my cabin, so why
                             the hell not?
    
                   He's obviously upset and has probably rehearsed his little
                   speech.
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             Look, you're my CO and I don't
                             expect you to acknowledge all the
                             good things I've done on this
                             mission like blowing up a bunch of
                             rachni, or killing some thugs, or
                             taking down a squad of geth. But
                             what I just did back there, getting
                             us out of lock down, I put my ass,
                             my career, on the line for you!
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Are you demanding praise for mutiny,
                             Lieutenant?
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             Don't act like you object.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             That doesn't mean I'm proud of it.
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             If the only way to stop a mad man
                             from destroying the entire galaxy
                             means defying the Council, then
                             that's a choice I'll gladly make!
                             And I know you would, too... If
                             nothing else, I want you to know
                             that I would do anything for this
                             mission, for this crew, for you. I'd
                             follow you to whatever backwater,
                             wasteland planet Saren is hiding.
                             The Council may not believe in you
                             but I do. Shep --
    
                   He pauses when he sees Shepard's drawings. Portraits and
                   landscapes all over her desk and window. He reaches out to
                   touch a rough sketch of three faces: Ash, Shep, and Kaidan.
    
                   She closes her book, pushes it aside, and stands to face him.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                                 (softly)
                             Thank you.
    
                   She leans in and gives him a gentle kiss. Kaidan looks back
                   at her in astonishment.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                                 (with a sigh)
                             For getting us out of lock down. And
                             for helping fight Benezia. And
                             blowing up the rachni. And those
                             guys at Fist's bar. And --
    
                   Kaidan pulls her face to his, kissing her. 
    
                   She wraps her arms around him, leaning in, and they tumble
                   onto the bed, silhouetted by stars.
    
    
    
                   EXT. NORMANDY - SPACE
    
                   The Normandy glides through a nebula of colorful gas.
                   Glimpses of the distant Mu Relay can be seen through gaps in
                   the clouds.
    
    
    
                   INT. NORMANDY - SHEPARD'S QUARTERS - SPACE
    
                   Kaidan stirs, feeling the empty space next to him in the bed.
    
                   He looks up, groggy. Shepard sits huddled in the chair by her
                   desk, wearing his undershirt with her sketchbook propped up
                   on her knees.
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             What are you drawing?
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             You.
    
                   She slips off the chair and walks over to the bed.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             I'm not taking you on the ground
                             team to Ilos. I need you here to
                             command the Normandy.
    
                   Kaidan pulls himself up and she sits cross-legged in front of
                   him.
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             What? But I thought... I want to be
                             there with you.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             No, Kaidan. I can't. Not after
                             Virmire.
    
                   Shepard looks down. Kaidan takes her hand.
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             Then who else is going?
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Liara.
    
                                       KAIDAN
                                 (scoffs)
                             Liara? She's not ready for combat.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             You've seen her biotics.
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             What, are you and her going to take
                             down a thousand geth with a couple
                             bullets and a singularity?
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Ilos is a former Prothean world.
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             I didn't know historical trivia was
                             a substitute for lethal projectiles.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             I'm bringing Garrus, too.
    
                                       KAIDAN
                                 (nodding)
                             Garrus...
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             He's disciplined. He's a good
                             fighter and a great shot.
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             Are you making fun of my shooting
                             again?
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             No.
    
                   They sit in silence until -- BEEP.
    
                                       JOKER (V.O.)
                             Commander, we're approaching Ilos'
                             orbit.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                                 (into the comm)
                             Tell the team to meet me at the
                             bridge. I'll be there in a minute.
    
                   Kaidan squeezes her hand as she walks away from him, not
                   looking back.
    
    
    
                   EXT. ILOS - DAY
    
                   The Normandy slows as it approaches the planet. 
    
                   The distant geth ships make it easy to spot Saren's location.
                   Sovereign, however, is noticeably absent. 
    
                   Ancient, rust-colored buildings drape the surface in every
                   direction.
    
    
    
                   INT. NORMANDY - BRIDGE - DAY
    
                   The whole crew is crowding the bridge when Shepard arrives.
    
                                       TALI
                             The ground is covered in ruins.
                             There's no place to land the Mako.
    
                                       KAIDAN
                             You'd need at least a hundred meters
                             of open space for a drop. The most I
                             can find is twenty.
    
                                       JOKER
                             I can do it.
    
                                       GARRUS
                             That's insane! You've got to find
                             another drop point out of the city.
    
                                       JOKER
                             I can do it!
    
                   Everyone looks to Shepard for her opinion. She simply nods at
                   Joker and motions for her team to follow.
    
    
    
                   EXT. ILOS - TUNNEL ENTRANCE - DAY
    
                   We glimpse the back of Saren's head as he looks up to watch
                   the Normandy fly above, dropping the Mako.
    
                                       SAREN
                             Seal the doors.
    
                   Half a dozen vehicles pass through a huge solid metal gate
                   followed by GETH TROOPERS. 
    
                   Massive doors shut just as the Mako lands. It fires its
                   cannon at the gate.
    
                   Unsuccessful, the tank halts and Shep, Liara, and Garrus exit
                   the hatch.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                                 (inspecting the gate)
                             Is there no other way in?
    
                                       LIARA
                             Have these doors been powered for
                             fifty thousand years?
    
                                       GARRUS
                             Unlikely. Saren probably has a mass
                             effect generator running the lock.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Garrus, think you can climb over and
                             find it?
    
                   Garrus scales a stone wall next to the gate and jumps over. 
    
                   Shep follows but stops at the top of the wall to take in the
                   view. 
    
                   Liara examines a nearby STATUE of a humanoid figure. 
    
                   Other than their footsteps it is eerily quiet.
    
                                       LIARA
                             I can't believe it. Ilos! No one has
                             been here since the Protheans. Is
                             this what they looked like?
    
                   Liara reaches up a hand to touch the statue's face.
    
                   Shep spies a glowing blue light at the far side of the city.
    
                                       LIARA
                             This planet used to be a garden
                             world but now everything's dead. No
                             birds, no plants...
    
                   INSIDE THE GATE
    
                   Garrus turns a corner and discovers the generator.
    
    
    
                   INT. ILOS - TUNNELS - DAY
    
                   They drive down a tunnel with walls dozens of meters high.
                   Skylights pierce through the haze revealing thousands of
                   cylindrical pods jutting out from both sides.
    
                                       GARRUS (V.O.)
                             What do you think those things are?
    
                                       LIARA (V.O.)
                             They look like stasis pods. Full of
                             Protheans, perhaps?
    
                                       SHEPARD (V.O.)
                             I doubt they're still alive. The
                             power's been out for who knows how
                             long... or maybe not...
    
                   A translucent blue CURTAIN appears ahead, completely blocking
                   the path. The Mako slows to a stop and everyone gets out. 
    
                   Garrus and Liara stare up in awe at the mass effect barrier
                   while an irritated Shepard paces in front of it.
    
                                       LIARA
                             I don't think Saren did this. It
                             looks a bit like that Prothean trap
                             you found me in.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Stupid Prothean tech! I've had it
                             with your beacons and your barriers
                             and your - Ahh!
    
                   She punches the barrier out of frustration, but a SHOCK runs
                   through her whole body. She yanks her arm back in pain. 
    
                   When she looks up they are surrounded by five fuzzy HOLOGRAMS
                   all talking over one another.
    
                                       MALE HOLOGRAM #1
                             Hmm, organic. And this one doesn't
                             have the stench of indoctrination.
    
                                       FEMALE HOLOGRAM #1
                             Not like the other one.
    
                                       MALE HOLOGRAM #2
                             And what percentage organic he was
                             is debatable.
    
                                       FEMALE HOLOGRAM #2
                             You're quite right. This one might
                             do.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Hey, what's going on!?
    
                                       MALE HOLOGRAM #3
                             Oh, yes, it's been so many years
                             that I've forgotten proper
                             introductions.
    
                                       FEMALE HOLOGRAM #1
                             Thousands.
    
                                       FEMALE HOLOGRAM #2
                             About fifty thousand to be exact.
    
                                       MALE HOLOGRAM #1
                             We are virtual intelligences, copies
                             of our creators: the last surviving
                             members of our species.
    
                                       LIARA
                             You're Prothean? Or were?
    
                                       MALE HOLOGRAM #3
                             Indeed.
    
                                       FEMALE HOLOGRAM #1
                             Oh, look at the little primitives,
                             all grown up.
    
                                       LIARA
                             This is amazing! Please, tell us.
                             What was this place? What was your
                             culture like? How can you
                             communicate with us now?
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Liara, we're not tourists! Where's
                             the conduit?
    
                                       GARRUS
                             And what the hell is it, anyway?
    
                                       MALE HOLOGRAM #1
                             The Conduit controls the Citadel
                             Relay.
    
                                       MALE HOLOGRAM #2
                             And now the Conduit code has been
                             keyed to your DNA.
    
                                       FEMALE HOLOGRAM #1
                             And the other one, too, I suppose.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Citadel Relay?
    
                   Holographic images appear in the center of the group as the
                   former-protheans describe the story.
    
                                       MALE HOLOGRAM #1
                             The Citadel is in fact a mass relay
                             connected to dark space. To begin
                             each cycle the Reaper vanguard
                             signals the Keepers to open the
                             relay, allowing the Reapers to
                             return.
    
                                       MALE HOLOGRAM #3
                             Ilos was spared because it was a
                             classified research planet never
                             named in public records.
    
                                       FEMALE HOLOGRAM #2
                             All its inhabitants were placed in
                             cryogenic stasis to preserve our
                             species' greatest minds.
    
                                       MALE HOLOGRAM #2
                             Over time the power systems failed.
                             Only we five survived long enough to
                             awaken.
    
                                       FEMALE HOLOGRAM #1
                             We reverse engineered our own mass
                             relay connected directly to the
                             Citadel.
    
                                       MALE HOLOGRAM #3
                             Where we manipulated the main
                             controls by inserting a code which
                             blocks the Keepers from activating
                             the relay.
    
                                       FEMALE HOLOGRAM #1
                             There by protecting future cycles.
    
                                       GARRUS
                             Sovereign must have ordered the
                             Keepers to open the relay but they
                             didn't obey.
    
                                       MALE HOLOGRAM #1
                             Now, only an organic who possesses
                             this code, the Conduit, has the
                             ability to operate the Citadel
                             Relay.
    
                                       LIARA
                             If you all traveled to the Citadel, 
                             what became of you?
    
                   The holograms pause, and look to each other.
    
                                       FEMALE HOLOGRAM #2
                             Our relay was never intended to
                             function in reverse.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             So that... wall infused me with the
                             means to keep the relay closed?
    
                                       MALE HOLOGRAM #2
                             Correct, however the other one was
                             unexpected.
    
                                       FEMALE HOLOGRAM #2
                             With all our combined intelligence
                             you'd think we'd have predicted
                             that.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             You mean Saren has it, too?
    
                                       MALE HOLOGRAM #1
                             Yes, but he has not yet reached the
                             Citadel. You may still have time.
    
                   The holograms and the barrier wall flicker.
    
                                       MALE HOLOGRAM #3 
                             Hmm, it seems as though our power
                             may be failing.
    
                                       FEMALE HOLOGRAM #1
                             It has had to last for thousands of
                             years.
    
                                       FEMALE HOLOGRAM #2
                             Good thing we were able to pass on
                             our knowledge in time.
    
                                       MALE HOLOGRAM #2
                             Perhaps we could conserve power by
                             not talking so much--
    
                   The holograms fade out along with the barrier, leaving the
                   three living beings alone and confused.
    
    
    
                   EXT. ILOS - DAY
    
                   The Mako exits the tunnel into what was once a large PUBLIC
                   SQUARE. GETH cover the field surrounding a GETH COLOSSUS. 
    
                   A small MASS RELAY, just the right size for a few people,
                   sticks upright out of the ground several meters ahead.
    
                                       LIARA (V.O.)
                             By the goddess, they really did it!
                             They built a mass relay!
    
                   Distracted, they don't see the ROCKET sailing straight at
                   them. 
    
                   The impact BLASTS the Mako in to the air. It FLIPS over and
                   slides to a stop, engines puffing smoke. 
    
                   The three fall from the hatch and huddle behind the tank.
    
                                       GARRUS
                             The road is crawling with geth. We
                             have to go back!
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             No! If we don't hit that relay we
                             won't make it in time.
                                 (into her radio)
                             Joker, Kaidan, get to the Citadel
                             ASAP. Don't worry about avoiding the
                             Alliance. I need you to rally the
                             fleet. Find Captain Anderson.
    
                                       JOKER (V.O.)
                             Commander, we can't just leave --
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Saren's headed there any second and
                             he's got a non-stop flight. Now move
                             it! That's an order!
    
                                       KAIDAN (V.O.)
                             Aye aye, Commander. But before we go
                             maybe we can clear you a path.
    
                   The Normandy zooms over the field dropping MISSILES on the
                   colossus, confusing the other troops long enough for the team
                   to make a break for it. 
    
                   Liara forms a biotic barrier to block the geth bullets. 
    
                   Ahead of them, Saren faces the mini relay.
    
                                       SAREN
                             Is it ready?
    
                   A geth standing nearby nods its headlight. Saren steps into
                   the glow. The mass effect core begins to spin, steadily
                   building a brighter blue.
    
                   The team speeds up, Liara drops her barrier and they all leap
                   into the light when -- FLASH. They shoot off into space while
                   the Normandy darts away across the sky.
    
    
    
                   EXT. CITADEL - SPACE
    
                   Scores of GETH SHIPS lead by Sovereign descend on the
                   Citadel. 
    
                   The Citadel FLEET comes out to meet them, followed by the
                   DESTINY ASCENSION. 
    
                   The Ascension maneuvers to the side, trying to reach the
                   relay in the background. A dozen geth ships move to intercept
                   the asari vessel, blocking her escape.
    
                   The fleets open fire as Sovereign glides straight toward the
                   heart of the Citadel. 
    
                   The station's extended arms start to fold in on themselves.
    
    
    
                   EXT. CITADEL TOWER - SPACE
    
                   The crew appear out of nowhere, floating in the null-gravity
                   center of the Citadel's arms. Saren is nowhere to be seen.
    
                   Spinning, Shepard reaches for Garrus' hand. They latch on to
                   each other as a turian fighter jet behind them EXPLODES. 
    
                   The force sends them careening into the Citadel tower.
    
                   Liara tries to grab hold of a metal panel from the destroyed
                   ship. She uses it to push off and fly into Garrus' arms.
    
                   Together they brace for impact with the wall of the tower.
                   Garrus and Shep manage to grasp a small ledge.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Everybody ok?
    
                                       LIARA
                             Yes, but what do we do now?
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             We have to find a way inside the
                             tower and keep Saren from activating
                             the relay!
    
                                       GARRUS
                             The keeper tunnels!
    
                                       LIARA
                             What!?
    
                                       GARRUS
                             The keepers use tunnels to deliver
                             supplies through the station. If we
                             can find one on the tower we can
                             follow it in.
    
                   Shep climbs the ridges around the tower's metal frame like a
                   ladder while the other two hold tight, legs dangling. 
    
                   She finds a vent and tries to pry it open. 
    
                   Another ship bursts into pieces behind them.
    
                                       LIARA
                             Let me.
    
                   Liara forms a biotic field that rips the vent cover from its
                   frame, sending it spiralling back into the battle. The three
                   scramble into the tunnel.
    
                   Above, the enormous Reaper descends to the tower. Ships, tiny
                   next to the dreadnought, FIRE constantly but deal no damage.
                   Sovereign's shields are too strong. 
    
                   Occasionally it flashes a red LASER which slices through the
                   Citadel ships like butter.
    
    
    
                   INT. CITADEL TOWER - COUNCIL CHAMBERS - DAY
    
                   The trio double step up the stairs. 
    
                   At the crest, Saren stands before a large HOLO SCREEN. It's
                   the same spot where the Council once stood, but now a walkway
                   connects the steps to the balcony -- and Saren.
    
                   The turian looks markedly different than on Virmire. His eyes
                   seem to be backlit. Lights blink from under his scarred skin.
    
                   He tosses a GRENADE behind him and the squad dives into
                   cover, safe from the blast. The smoke dissipates.
    
                                       SAREN
                             I wondered when you would show up,
                             Shepard. You are about to experience
                             the re-arrival of the galaxy's
                             greatest power.
    
                   Shepard steps into the open, inching up the walkway. Saren
                   keeps his eyes on the screen.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             If you open the relay then it's all
                             over. There's no surrender, no
                             survival, no submission. The Reapers
                             are just computers programmed to
                             wipe us out.
    
                   He turns to face her.
    
                                       SAREN
                             Ah, but there's the beauty in it.
                             Unlike organics, the Reapers are not
                             moved by simple emotion and
                             morality. They are protecting us
                             from ourselves! Without the cycle
                             organics would advance to the point
                             of self destruction. With
                             Sovereign's help I see this truth.
                             With these implants, these
                             improvements, I am connected to the
                             Reapers' supreme knowledge. It is
                             all so clear to me now. 
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             You let Sovereign implant you? Are
                             you insane? He's turned you into a
                             machine! 
    
                   Saren takes a step back, his eyes twitching.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Listen to yourself. It's the
                             implants talking, not you. What do
                             you, the turian, the organic person
                             in front of me, truly believe?
    
                   Saren shakes his head. His hands form into fists. He's barely
                   in control of his own muscles.
    
                                       SAREN
                             No! Sovereign... I cannot resist any
                             longer. It's too strong.
    
                   He doubles over, crying out in pain. Electric lights flash
                   from beneath his strained skin.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             If there's anything left of your
                             mind then you can fight it! You can
                             still redeem yourself.
    
                                       SAREN
                             There is only one way. I am truly
                             sorry.
    
                   He laboriously puts a PISTOL to his temple. Shepard flinches
                   when the gun FIRES. 
    
                   Saren's body falls from the walkway down to the grassy garden
                   area below. Garrus walks up behind her.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Make sure he's dead.
    
                   Garrus jumps down and POPS a second round into Saren's head. 
    
    
    
                   EXT. CITADEL - SPACE
    
                   Back outside, the Alliance FLEET arrives on the scene in full
                   force. The Normandy zips out in front.
    
                                       CAPTAIN ANDERSON (V.O.)
                             All ships, fire at will. Don't let
                             that dreadnought into the station.
    
                   The nebula gasses flash red from shooting lasers. 
    
                   One smaller ship slams head on into a geth carrier, exploding
                   on impact. 
    
                   Another geth ship is ripped apart by heavy Alliance fire.
    
                   The Normandy sails through the debris but it's too late. The
                   arms have just shut with Sovereign inside.
    
    
    
                   INT. CITADEL TOWER - COUNCIL CHAMBERS - DAY
    
                   Liara and Shep approach the screen with caution.
    
                   Shepard places her palm to the holo image. It glows brighter. 
                   Strange symbols and shapes flash before them.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             I don't know what to do. It's all
                             Prothean squiggles!
    
                                       LIARA
                             The relay is still closed so I think
                             we're safe for now. Try to open a
                             comm channel.
    
                   Shep steps back from the screen and turns on her omni-tool.
    
                                       ASARI PILOT (V.O.)
                             This is the Destiny Ascension. We
                             are under heavy fire. Kinetic
                             barriers down forty percent. The
                             Council is on board. Requesting
                             immediate assistance!
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Normandy, are you there? Come in!
    
                                       JOKER (V.O.)
                             We're here, Commander, with the
                             whole Alliance fleet. It's raining
                             geth out here!
    
                                       CAPTAIN ANDERSON (V.O.)
                             Shepard, Sovereign is heading for
                             the tower. You've got to get those
                             arms open.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Alright, just save the Ascension.
                             They've got the Council.
    
                   The whole tower QUAKES.
    
    
    
                   EXT. CITADEL TOWER - SPACE
    
                   Sovereign reaches the peak of the tower, wrapping its
                   gigantic limbs around it.
    
                   A red ELECTRICAL FIELD envelops the ship and the tower.
    
    
    
                   EXT. CITADEL - SPACE
    
                   Outside the station, Alliance ships rally around the asari
                   dreadnought. 
    
                   The Normandy leads the pack, attacking every geth ship in
                   sight. The geth are overwhelmed and many retreat.
    
                                       KAIDAN (V.O.)
                             Destiny Ascension, you are all
                             clear. Repeat -- you are all clear.
    
                   The frigate banks right as the station arms swing outward.
    
    
    
                   INT. CITADEL TOWER - COUNCIL CHAMBERS - DAY
    
                   The Reaper blocks light from the windows and the whole place
                   SHAKES with bolts of electricity. 
    
                   Down below, Saren's body jerks up, reanimated with
                   Sovereign's electric power, and hovers up to the far end of
                   the walkway.
    
                   Garrus looks back. Shocked by the sight, he fires shot after
                   shot into the mechanical zombie. 
    
                   Bullets only stagger him. Saren lurches forward.
    
                                       GARRUS
                             Why do I even bother?
    
                   Shepard pokes at random points on the screen.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             We can't let him get to the console!
                             How do we shut it down?
    
                                       LIARA
                             I -- I don't know. I don't recognize
                             this language!
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             I thought you were a Prothean
                             expert!?
    
                   The Saren-zombie shoots a wave of red lightening from his
                   hand knocking Garrus off to the side. 
    
                   Saren grabs Liara from behind and throws her backwards. 
    
                   He is about to hit Shep when Liara shoots a biotic orb,
                   tossing him in the air and SLAMMING him down on the stairs.
    
                                       LIARA
                             That was for my mother, you monster!
    
    
    
                   EXT. CITADEL TOWER - SPACE
    
                   With the Citadel arms reopened, Alliance ships circle in on
                   the Reaper.
    
                                       CAPTAIN ANDERSON (V.O.)
                             Throw everything we've got at
                             Sovereign.
    
                   The Normandy attacks Sovereign's hull, this time making
                   impact and ejecting pieces of the Reaper's hull into the air. 
    
                   In retaliation, the lumbering dreadnought waves its tentacles
                   at passing frigates. The electrical field SHUDDERS.
    
    
    
                   INT. CITADEL TOWER - COUNCIL CHAMBERS - DAY
    
                                       KAIDAN (V.O.)
                             I don't know what's happening but
                             its shields are down. Now's our
                             chance!
    
                                       SHEPARD
                                 (into her radio)
                             Yeah, I think it's focusing all of
                             its energy elsewhere. Liara, keep
                             him busy!
    
                   Liara easily tosses Saren around with biotics as Shep tries
                   to make sense of the screen. Garrus runs up next to her.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             How do I turn this thing off?
    
                   Garrus whips out his assault rifle and SHOOTS from the hip,
                   spraying bullets all over the screen and the general area. 
    
                   The holo FLICKERS and disappears. Dumbfounded, Shep stares at
                   the now empty space for a second.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Well, that works.
    
                                       GARRUS
                             At least this gun is good for
                             something.
    
                   The tower SHAKES and they all lose their balance. Liara
                   tumbles off the walkway, landing in the garden below.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Liara!
                                 (to Garrus)
                             See if she's ok. I'll handle him.
                                 (under her breath)
                             Come on, Joker...
    
                   Garrus leaps off the ledge to Liara's aid. 
    
                   Shepard strides across the walkway to a dazed Saren on his
                   hands and knees. She pulls her RIFLE from her back and swings
                   it like a baseball bat hitting Saren under his chin, knocking
                   him backwards. 
    
                   He manages to stand, his red electric energy GLOWING
                   stronger. Shepard winds up for another strike.
    
                                       SAREN/SOVEREIGN
                             I am Sovereign and this is my
                             station.
    
                   She swings again, hitting him but dropping the gun. 
    
                   They FIGHT hand to hand with Shep on the defensive. She's
                   quick to block his jabs but the Sovereign-powered-Saren is
                   too strong and pushes her up the walkway. 
    
                   Shepard ducks a blow but slips to the floor. She kicks his
                   legs out from under him and tries crawling away but he grabs
                   her ankle. She kicks him in the face. 
    
                   She pulls herself up and starts to run but Saren snatches her 
                   wrist and yanks her arm back behind her. His other arm wraps
                   around her neck.
    
                   She struggles to free herself as he drags her back to the
                   spot where the holo screen was earlier.
    
                                       SAREN/SOVEREIGN
                             You are a nuisance, Shepard, and
                             once I have regained control of this
                             station you will be the first to
                             witness our power.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             And then what? You kill me? And
                             every other organic?
    
                   Saren holds out a hand and the holo screen PULSES sluggishly
                   back to life.
    
                                       SAREN/SOVEREIGN
                             No, only those advanced enough to
                             pose a threat to the galaxy.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             Then you are threatened by us?
    
                                       SAREN/SOVEREIGN
                             You small, selfish creatures could
                             not begin to fathom our motivations.
                             We all have a purpose in the cycle.
                             Ours is to harvest. Yours is to
                             concede.
    
                   Windows above TREMOR as Sovereign's limbs release from the
                   tower. Lights floods the interior. They watch Alliance ships
                   bombarding the Reaper. Shepard smiles.
    
                                       SHEPARD
                             We're not your slaves.
    
    
    
                   EXT. CITADEL TOWER - SPACE
    
                   The Normandy sails head first at Sovereign. Its red laser
                   just misses the frigate. 
    
                   A MISSILE fires into the Reaper center and the Normandy
                   shifts course, escaping upward.
    
                   Sovereign tilts onto its back like a dead fish in a bowl.
                   Its mass effect core erupts, breaking apart the Reaper,
                   shooting pieces of itself off in every direction.
    
    
    
                   INT. CITADEL TOWER - COUNCIL CHAMBERS - DAY
    
                   Saren's arms loosen their grip, the red energy waning. Shep
                   breaks free and the body collapses, lifeless.
    
                   Liara appears at the end of the walkway supported by
                   Garrus. They share tired smiles.
    
                   But then a Reaper tentacle COLLIDES with a window behind
                   them, shattering glass and sending metal flying.
    
                   They scatter for cover as debris rains down around them.
    
    
    
                   INT. CITADEL TOWER - COUNCIL CHAMBERS - DAY - LATER
    
                   Anderson and the Normandy's crew climb over smoking rubble.
    
                   Wrex helps Garrus crawl out from under a steel beam. 
    
                   Liara uses biotics to carefully lift concrete away from
                   her. Tali rushes to her side.
    
                   A HAND digs up through a pile of metal and plastic, then
                   another. 
    
                   Shepard pulls herself out from the wreckage, surrounded by
                   her squad mates. 
    
                   Kaidan reaches out a hand to help her up.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Again, if you want to see the PDF version of the script, [click here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/5soucis1m3rx8ab/me1_davis.pdf?dl=0).


End file.
